Traditional
by PieceOfShit96
Summary: Somewhat of an AU, if Baby had set Adi and Otis up for their first date, and that was how they met.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait a minute, what?!"

"I set you up on a date!"

"WHY!?"

"Because you need some lovin'!"

"No I don't."

"Listen, you grump-ass. Go up and shower and shave! She'll be here soon whether you're ready or not. And YOU ARE GOING."

Otis grumbled, starting up the stairs.

Once he was dressed, he hurried back down the stairs. "Why the fuck did you set me up again?"

"Are you nervous?" Baby teased.

"No, fuck you."

"Holy shit. You've never been on a date, have you?"

Otis stopped dead in his tracks. "You're fucking joking, right?"

"Oh my god! You haven't!"

"No. I haven't. Being fucking HOMELESS doesn't exactly lend itself to a decent dating scene."

"Awwwww, big brother..." She took his face in her hands, squeezing his cheeks. He growled and pulled away.

"Fuck you."

"You'll like her as soon as you see her. I promise."

"Mm."

"Otis." She grabbed him by the opening of his flannel shirt he had tossed on over a black v-neck. "You deserve to be happy. Just try."

"I'm fi-" The door opened, and his date stepped through. "Whoa..."

She was average height, but curvy in all the right places. Thick, muscular thighs and a thin waist, decent breasts. Her warm auburn hair cascaded down her back in loose waves. She wore well-fitting jeans and a leather jacket over a white t-shirt with black leather boots.

"Damn. You must be Baby's brother. Otis." She smirked and approached him, hand outstretched.

"Yeah, mama." He took her hand. "What should I call you?"

"Adi. Name's Adoria, but Adi." She smirked. "Baby wasn't lyin'." She licked her lips. "Wow."

"Ah, what's the plan for you guys?" Baby asked.

"I figured we could go eat somewhere, talk a little bit. Nothin' too big of a deal, y'know. Little Diner in town." She shrugged. "Mind if I drive?"

"Nah, that's good."

"He can't see to drive at -OW!" Baby shrieked. Otis had leaned back on his feet, stepping on hers. She swatted the back of his head.

"Well, let's get goin' handsome." Adi smirked, taking Otis by the hand and leading him out the door.

Looking over his shoulder, Otis mouthed 'Thank you' to Baby, who giggled.

Even though she was driving, Adi couldn't take her eyes off of Otis for very long. Baby had shown her a picture of Otis one time or another when they had gone shopping together, but it hadn't done him justice.

"You're a doctor, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm a trauma surgeon. Baby and I met when your Grampa Hugo was in one time or another, and we just clicked. Been hanging out with her every now and again. Said I was tired of dating jerks. Then she started talking about you. Said about how much of a sweetheart you were, deep down. Thought maybe we could hang out and see how it went."

Otis snorted. "That's surprising, coming from Baby."

"She really, really loves you, Otis. A lot."

"Yeah...I know..." He couldn't help but notice that he liked the way she said his name.

As the night went on, Otis noticed how relaxed he felt, though he had just met her. She made a laugh easily pass his lips, and a genuine smile grace his face.

He noticed the way her cupid's bow stayed upright when she smiled, and the dimples in her cheeks. How the corners of her nose twitched when she laughed. He didn't feel on edge like he usually did around people he didn't know. He didn't know how he knew she wouldn't hurt him, but he definitely felt it. She wouldn't turn on him in an instant and batter him.

"So uh...Baby did mention you're not her biological brother."

"Uh...No, I'm not."

"She also mentioned you...Didn't have a very good childhood."

Otis sighed. "What did she tell you?"

"Just that you had it really rough growing up and that you uh...You're pretty guarded."

He nodded. "Yeah...That's fair."

She rested her hand on top of his on the table. "Well...I...I just want you to know if you ever need someone to listen, you can talk my ear off about anything." She smiled softly. Not the joyful smile he had seen before, but a genuine, sweet, caring smile that he lost himself in. "Baby was right. You are a sweetheart."

"Separate or single check?" The waitress interrupted.

"Single. I got it." Otis took the slip of paper out of the waitress's hand, digging for his wallet.

"Otis you don't-"

"I said I got it."

They walked back out to Adi's car, feet crunching in the gravel. The moon hung high over their heads, a cool September night in Texas.

"Hey, Otis. Wait a minute."

"Hm?" He stopped, seeing her smiling up at him sweetly. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He stiffened, but returned the gesture. She pulled away, loosening his grip, smiling so innocently up at him again.

She placed a hand gently on his chest and, standing on her toes, kissed him.

His head spun when she broke away, walking back to the driver's side of the car.

"I wish I didn't have to work tomorrow. I...I don't want this night to end." She bit her lip. "Uh...I would offer for you to come back to my place and have a drink. But...I'm kind of living in the hospital right now. I just moved here not too long ago...And I've been trying to get something sorted out, but...It's all fallen through."

"And you know Baby will be up our asses if we go to my place."

She snorted. "Oh god."

"So uh...I...I'd like to see you again..."

Adi smirked. "Oh, so I impressed the un-impressable Otis?"

He laughed. "Yeah, Yankee girl. Ya did."

"You're free most nights, aren't you?"

"Yeah...?"

"It's just hard because you guys don't have a phone. Is it okay if I stop by some time?"

"Er...Yeah, that...That would be great." He nodded, offering a small smile.

She drove to the Firefly ranch, stopping a ways from the house. He looked at her questioningly.

"I...Baby...Showed me a picture of you before, but uh...I don't think it really did you justice..." She placed a hand gently on his thigh, moving her fingers slowly along the fabric of his jeans.

"How's that, now?" He asked, trying to keep his breathing even.

"You...You are...Very, very attractive..." She inched closer to him on the bench seat of her car. "Tell me if I'm going too far."

"Girl, you ain't goin' far enough."

Giggling, she straddled him, kissing him and running her fingers through his hair. "Mmm...God, you're so fucking hot..." She mumbled against his lips. "Take your shirt off."

"Huh?"

"I said take your shirt off, sexy."

He discarded his flannel quickly, peeling the v-neck over his head.

"Whoa..."

Quirking an eyebrow, he smirked. "Like what you see?"

"This just keeps getting better and better." She kissed his chest, smirking at the low groan she elicited. "Hnnnn. You like that, huh?" She kissed his neck, smirking against his skin as he gasped. "Ooooh, your pants are getting awfully tight..." She undid the button and slowly slid her hand beneath the fabric.

"A...Ah..." Otis gasped. Her hands were fucking freezing.

"You wanna maybe help me out there a bit, Otis? Slide them jeans down a little?"

He did, exposing himself.

"Oooh, That looks like fine." She bit her lip, and she was on him, kissing him down his neck and chest and back up to his mouth until he was slightly tender. He wasn't sure how she had stripped her jeans off in the process, but soon they were fucking in a car like teenagers, and he loved it.

She fisted his hair and raked her nails down his back as he rode her in the front seat of her car. And he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life than her in that moment of ecstasy.

Both panting afterward, she kissed him again, smiling. "God, I wish I didn't have to leave..."

"Me too..." He admitted.

"But get dressed and get out. I gotta work tomorrow."

He pulled himself together, and worry grew in his gut. Had he fucked up?

"I'm really sorry I have to uh...enjoy the buffet and bounce, but I gotta go...I...I'll see you again as soon as I can, okay?"

Otis nodded. "Er...Yeah..."

"Oh, and Otis?"

"Huh?"

"You're not single anymore." She smirked, taking off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby waited for Otis that morning at the kitchen table, stirring her coffee. When he finally came down the stairs, she smiled. He had some bruises on his neck.

"How was your date last night?

He smirked over his shoulder at her as he poured a mug of coffee for himself.

"Well?"

"Uh...Good...Real good..." He cleared his throat. "Said she wants to see me again."

"Ohhh! Good!"

"Yeah...Uh...I...I really...enjoyed her..."

"Awww, Otis."

His face reddened.

"Looks like you had a good time." She winked at him.

"Huh?"

"Your hair is a fucking mess and you've got hickeys."

"Shit...Ah, hell. Who cares."

"So she liked you too, then, huh? I told her she would."

"One thing is...She told me to get out of her car after I got dressed again. Said she had to go to work, which could have been true. But I can't help but...feel like I fucked something up."

"No. She really did have work. She's like that. She'll just tell you how it is."

"She...also said I wasn't single anymore?"

"What?!"

"W...What? What does that mean?"

"It means she wants to be serious about you, idiot!"

"Serious?"

"How can you be so smart and so fucking dumb at the same time? She wants to start seeing you on a serious basis! She wants you to be her boyfriend."

Otis grimaced. "That sounds so...childish."

"Okay, asshole. She wants to be more committed to you."

"You...You sure that's what she meant?"

"Oh my god. YES!"

"Okay..."

Baby, giggling, stood up and hugged her older brother. He had been through so much hell in his life, she was just happy that someone had finally seen through it all to see him. "I'm so happy for you."

Grumbling, face red, Otis made his coffee and went back upstairs.

Days passed, and not one went by that Otis didn't think about Adi. He worried that he had fucked up. That something hadn't gone right, and she was just going to play him.

Rufus and Otis came in from the garage, both sweaty and grease-covered.

"Dammit. I can't get in there to get that, Otis. You're smaller'n I am, you're gonna have to crawl back there."

He sighed. "Alright. You're gonna have to pick my legs up, though-"

"Hey, Otis."

"Adi?"

She sat on the couch with Baby, talking and holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You free today? Thought we could do something together."

"Uh, yeah! Just uh...give me a second...I'm..."

"Otis what about-" Rufus began, but was silenced by a glare from Otis. "Tomorrow, then."

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"You've got till I finish my coffee, Otis. Make it quick." Adi smirked.

"You're on." He bolted up the stairs, changing quickly and wiping the grease and sweat off of himself. "Alright, mama."

"Aaaah. So you can put new clothes on as fast as you can take them off?" Adi smirked, standing in front of Otis. She grabbed his flannel and pulled him to her, kissing him. "You haven't shaved, either."

"That would have taken more time."

"I like it."

Otis quirked an eyebrow, chuckling.

Adi rushed Otis to the car, shoving him into the passenger seat.

"Jesus, woman. Where's the fire?"

"I'm just excited to see you. Sorry. I..." She blushed, the rose color lighting up her face. "I thought about you a lot."

"Ain't nothin' special about me, mama."

"Yes there is, Otis." She drove them to a park, green spread for miles and trees shaded the path. "I uh...Figured because it was such a nice day. And...If we take a walk, the path is shaded so you don't have to worry about getting sunburn..."

He smiled slightly. She had thought of him that much to plan an outing. "Alright. Let's go."

They walked a bit, then sat down on a bench together. "You know, you can wrap your arm around me and shit like that."

"Hm?"

"I like that. That physical affection. You can do that stuff."

Otis smirked. "Like this?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

She giggled. "Yeah, like that." She reached up to touch his face, but he flinched back, grunting in displeasure. "Oh...Sorry..."

He cleared his throat. "S'alright."

"...I think I know what Baby meant by you having a rough childhood now..."

He only nodded in response.

"Can I touch your face?"

Otis nodded. She gently placed her hand on his cheek, stroking lightly with her thumb.

"You're so handsome..." She leaned in, kissing him once more. "Just a forewarning: You're not going to get laid every time I see you."

Otis laughed. "No, I figured."

"I love seeing you smile. It's a treat not many have gotten to see, is it?"

Otis flushed. "No. I guess not..."

"God, you're cute." She kissed his cheek. "Come on! I wanna show you off some more."

"What...?"

She grabbed his arm and stood him up, dragging him along the trail until he caught up. "Jesus, mama. You could have just told me to get up."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You're somethin' else." He smirked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Awww. Aren't you gonna hold my hand?"

"What?"

Adi stared blankly back at him. "You...You never..."

"No...?"

She smiled softly. "It's just another display of affection."

"O...Oh..."

She took his hand in hers, smiling. He couldn't help but marvel at how petite her hand was in his, or how warm it felt. "You've got some callouses."

"Hn? Yeah, sorry..."

"No. Don't. It's who you are." She reached with her other hand to place it on his neck, and he flinched again, closing his eyes and silently cursing himself. "Shhh..." She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. "You're going to get over that flinching business. I'm a touchy person."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Wh...Why."

"Why what?"

Otis sighed, pulling his hand away from hers. He hated the heartbreak that flew across her face. "I...You're a doctor, for christ sake's. I...I'm a mechanic and an artist. Not only that, but..." He sighed. "I'm albino. You're...Fucking gorgeous. What...What in HELL are you doing trying to be with me?"

"Otis..."

"No, I'm serious. I've been fucked with enough times to know. Why? Why do you think all this effort is worth it for me?"

The sadness in her eyes wasn't for her own pain, but his. In a way, he hated how she could see right through into his soul, or how it seemed like she could, anyway. She saw that scared little boy huddling in the corner of his bedroom, just begging to be loved.

She decided to start slow. "What do you mean, all this effort? It's just been two dates, Otis."

"Don't bullshit me."

She sighed. "Okay. Damn, you're observant."

"I'm an artist."

"Mm..." She sighed again. "Otis...I...I don't know what you see when you look in the mirror, but I see someone special. I knew that from the moment Baby showed me a picture of you. I see someone who desperately wants to be loved, but is scared someone will hurt him. And I see someone who is more than deserving of that." She smirked. "And doesn't it take someone special to love someone special?"

He paused, looking down at his feet, and then back up at her.

"Hasn't anyone ever said anything good about you? Anything positive? I'm willing to put forth the effort to get you to open up. I'm willing to put the time into you, because I see who you are. You deserve to have someone that's willing to put time and effort into you, not just run away the second it becomes difficult. So please, PLEASE, let me give you what I want. Let me put that effort into you. I want to be the woman who makes Otis Driftwood smile."

He nodded. "Okay...Okay." He took her hand in his again, stroking circles with his thumb.

"It's not a sin to feel good, Otis."

God, that was the first time he had ever thought about that one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Otis...?"

"Huh?"

"Remember what I said about you not getting laid every time I see you?"

"Yeah?"

"Well...That's not going to be this time."

He snorted.

"I just...I just want to love on you..."

Otis bristled at the four-letter L word. But he knew what she had meant.

She smirked, either unaware of his distaste for the excessive use of the word or uncaring. "Most of all, I want to see you naked again."

He smirked, mischief in his eyes.

They hurried back to her car, finding a secluded spot and throwing her seats down in the back.

She straddled him, and his eyes widened. He tried desperately to push down the panic as his heart began to pound.

She kissed his neck, working down to his chest. He began to relax, squirming in pleasure as she left warm kisses on his skin.

He felt her hands on his belt and grabbed them, eyes widening again.

"What's wrong?"

"Y...You gotta let me in control of that."

"O...Okay...?" She smirked, trying to lighten the mood again. "Do you just wanna undress me?"

Otis licked his lips. "The sooner I get to do that, the better, mama."

She let one bra strap fall to the side, off of her shoulder. "Come and get me."

They undressed each other quickly, rolling around in her car.

She rolled him onto his back, pinning his arms beside his head and kissing him.

Panic rose in him once more, and he tried to stop down the urge to harm her. It was instinct, but he didn't want to hurt her.

She had taken control of the situation, and he was terrified. His mind whirled back to a place he thought he had long escaped, terror flooding his judgement.

"DADDY STOP!" He threw her off into the door, breathing heavily.

She stared back, mortified. "O...Otis...?"

He hung his head, fingers raking through his hair. "Fuck..." He covered his eyes, falling silent for a moment. Tension hung in the car.

"Did...Did...You just..."

He sighed heavily, still avoiding her gaze. He had a white-knuckle grip on the back of his neck with one hand, the other on his knee. White locks obstructed his face.

"Oh my god...Y...Did your Dad..."

His sharp glare stopped her from finishing her question. She knew the answer.

"Otis..." She pushed his hair out of his eyes, then took his face in her hands; he flinched, hitting his head on the car window. "That doesn't change a thing. That doesn't change. A thing."

He simply stared back at her.

"I only think you're stronger. You're a survivor, and even though I don't know the details, I know you went through a lot. So here, survivor." She smirked. "Take your reward." She pulled him back with her, so that he was straddling her instead.

He made love to her- He couldn't even just call it fucking. Not the way it felt with her. Even though it was in the back of her car in the middle of nowhere, it was still special somehow.

"I just want to hug you until the pain goes away..."

Otis peered out of the corner of his eye at her. He wasn't entirely sure how to take her.

"I'm sorry...I'm just...a very affectionate person. And...I see something really special in you. I just want you to see it, too."

He shrugged, allowing himself to chuckle. "Just...This is all...I've never..." He sighed, shaking his head at himself. "This is new territory for me."

She smirked, placing her hand on his collarbone. He swallowed heavily. "What a perfect person to lead you through it, then." She kissed him, letting her hand sneak up to caress his cheek.

Kissing had always been an anomaly to him. He knew that you only kissed people you loved. But sex was a common commodity: You didn't have to love someone to have sex with them. So to him, in his fucked up sense of affection and love, kissing was more intimate than a sexual encounter. He had never really kissed anyone before. Yeah, Baby, when they were fucking around one time or another, but that was it, really.

But he lost himself in her. Somehow, he felt tension he didn't know he had fall away from his shoulders when she kissed him. Her touching him so much would have to be something he would get used to, but if he was being honest with himself? He had craved it all his life. When he was a little boy, he DESPERATELY wanted to feel some kind of affection, some kind of love. Anything would have been an improvement on his parent's brutal abuse. But he saw the other children getting love- being hugged and kissed and treasured, and he felt a pang deep in his chest when he saw them. He ached for that. When he saw couples in the street, holding hands and snuggled up to each other, he could only whimper in mourning. God, he just wanted to be loved.

Adi broke the kiss, sitting and stroking his cheek. "God, you are such a gorgeous man..."

Otis smirked, rolling his eyes. "You're not so bad yourself there, mama."

"Oh, and you are sweet." She licked her lips. "You could talk the birds out of the trees, I bet. Especially when your voice gets all husky like that. Mm."

He chuckled, taking in the sight before him. This beautiful woman wanted him. Wanted HIM. Of all people. But damn, he loved it.

They spent the rest of the day together, eventually going back to the farm to talk.

She didn't stay away as long the next time. He only had to wait a few days to see her, before she came flying into the driveway.

She sauntered into the house, spotting him sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey, Otis."

Whatever he was sketching became moot, as he stood and smirked at her.

"You keep smirkin' at me from across the room without greeting me and I'll chip your other tooth."

"Hey, mama." He said, chuckling.

"Mm. get over here." She closed the distance between them, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him down to kiss her. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling.

"That's a hell of a way to greet someone." He mused.

They drove to an ice cream shop, where Adi sat and ate her ice cream before climbing into the back seat with Otis.

"Not this time, but I want to touch you. I missed you."

"Missed me? How's that, now?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Mm...I've gotten quite accustomed to you quite quickly." She nuzzled into his chest. "Your heart is pounding."

He sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"You suck at hiding things."

"Y'know, usually I don't. It's just you're good at figuring them out."

She looked up at him, slowly moving her hand to touch his face. Even though he saw her hand, saw it coming, and knew she was going to touch him, he still flinched. He closed his eyes in frustration, trying to relax into her caresses.

"Oh, Otis...You want this so badly, don't you...?"

He opened his eyes, red peering down into blue, and nodded slowly.

"But you're so scared...Somebody hurt you...and they hurt you badly...What happened to you...?"

Otis shook his head.

"No? Okay...Maybe some other time. That's okay." She pressed a kiss to his cheek, still stroking the other with her thumb. "Is this okay?"

He nodded. God, it was more than okay. He had pined for this for so long.

She sighed contentedly, wrapping her arms around his torso. "I really, really like you, Otis..."

Silently, he smiled, stroking her shoulder lightly. She knew he wasn't vocal about the way he felt at all, but that was more than enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Adi sat in the living room with Mother Firefly, waiting for Otis to finish a motor with Rufus and come in. She was quite comfortable with most of the family, though Grampa still slightly discomforted her.

"Hey, Eve?"

"Yes dear?" She cooed, turning to face her and smiling.

"Uhm...Can...Can you tell me a little bit about Otis's past...?" She felt dirty betraying him, but she felt she deserved to know- if she was going to be intimate with him, she needed to know what caused a reaction from him so she didn't get a knife to her throat.

"Well...What do you know?"

"I know he was abused...physically, and I...I think, sexually..." She hesitated, peering at Mother Firefly through her peripheral vision. She knew she would give her the information she wanted. She was a running spigot of information.

"Yes..." She frowned. "Our poor Otis...His mother beat him and his father...He's very skittish, I'm sure you've noticed."

Adoria nodded. "He flinches when I touch his face...Gotten better with just...me touching him, though."

Mother Firefly nodded. "Yes...He...I don't think he spent much time being a child when he was young...I think he spent most of his childhood on his knees or huddles in a fetal position."

"O...Oh..."

"I promise you, though, all he wants is to be loved."

Adi smiled softly. "Yeah...I know."

"Have you ever seen him sleep?"

"Hmm? No."

Mother Firefly shook her head, a small smile growing on her face. "He's always curled around somethin'. Always has been like that, since he first came here. Just wants to be holdin' somebody close...Usually its a pillow or his blanket, but I've caught him snuggled up to one of our dogs before."

"Awww..." She cocked her head. "Is...Is he real affectionate with you guys?"

The older woman shrugged. "Ehhh...Every now and again. You have to make him. He doesn't do it on his own. I think he still gets scared he's going to get hit...That's a hard thing to shake."

"I would imagine...especially if that's all you'd known..."

"I don't know everything he's been through, but I know enough to know that it's been absolute hell for him. I know he was chained to his bed a lot of the time...I know he's been beaten severely...I know he only saw other kids through his bedroom window...And I know he was terrified of Cutter for a good long while; he was terrified of all of us. Especially when he first came and he was so sick..."

"Hm?" Adi cocked her head again.

"Oh, sweetie when Otis first came to us he was on the verge of death. He had some...infection...like...the flu or something? And...he had these wounds that smelled putrid...He had sepsis...and he...He was so thin...you could count his ribs...My poor baby..."

"W...What...?"

"Oh, sweetie. Otis is anorexic...He's been doing really, really well, but he still has his bad days."

Adi began to speak, but heard the door open and saw Otis and Rufus stumble through, both exhausted looking and grease-stained. She stood and sauntered over to him.

"Hey, sexy. Where're you goin' lookin' like that?" She licked her lips.

He smirked. "Well, I was goin' to see my girl."

Adi's heart skipped a beat. 'his girl'. She tried to mask her excitement and astonishment. "Ah...w...I..."

Otis laughed. "Aaaah, so I finally got you speechless, huh?"

"Shut up." She grumbled, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She drew back, then, wrinkling her nose. "Go get a shower. You stink."

"Well, I WAS out in the heat all day under a car."

"Exactly, you have a cloud of yuck around you. Go shower. I'll be here."

He trotted up the stairs and came down after about an hour, hair still damp.

"Better, your majesty?"

"Much." She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and kissed him, placing her other hand on his chest. "Hey, I have some good news."

"Oh, yeah? What's that, mama?"

"I found an apartment!"

"Hey, that's great! I didn't really know you were looking?"

"I mean...I live at the hospital, dipshit."

Otis shrugged. "Free room."

"It's a pain in the ass. But now, I can have you over."

He smirked. "Yeah, that's true."

"So...can you come with me to get some stuff for my apartment?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Sure."

They traveled to the hardware store in town, sorting through this or that.

"Adi! What're you doing here?" Two women approached her, smiling.

"Oh! Just getting some things for the apartment."

They talked for a while; after a few moments, she turned to where she had thought Otis was standing.

"W...where did he go?"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend..." She saw him turn around an aisle and drug him over to the conversation. After the two had left, she took his hands in hers and began to shop again. "Where did you go?"

"Huh? I just gave you some space, is all." He shrugged.

"Why? You didn't even say anything."

"I...I didn't know if...You would want them to see you with me, let alone know we're together."

"What? Why wouldn't I? I love to show you off!"

Otis's face reddened, but he didn't reply.

Within a few days, Adi was moved in to her apartment, and invited Otis over for dinner.

As soon as they were finished eating, she was on him, sitting on his lap and grinding her hips against his.

"F...Fuck, mama..." He murmured as she felt him digging his fingers into her spine.

"That's what I'm tryin' to do, sweetie."

He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom-with her direction. Releasing her, he stripped his shirt off over his head.

She struggled with his belt as he undid her bra; before she let his jeans fall, she pushed her hand into the waistband, letting it wander.

Otis bristled, squeezing her hips harder than what could be considered sexual. Adi let her hand travel back up to the small of his back and let gravity take care of his jeans.

"So much more comfortable than a car..." She purred, shoving him onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"Adi, last time-"

"I know." She began kissing his neck. He let out a low groan, cutting him off mid-sentence. She kissed his chest and neck, leaving warm prints of affection on his alabaster skin. "I just want to love on you."

She continued kissing up and down his body until he was squirming and moaning so much she couldn't take it, she needed him now.

They made love, her relishing at the view as he ground into her slowly and passionately.

When they had finished, she curled up to him under the covers, and was disappointed when he stood to get dressed.

"You can stay, you know."

"Huh?"

"Please...Stay...?"

"I...Adi, no, I-"

"Please, Otis?"

"Nah. You need to stay the first night in your new apartment alone."

"Don't tell me what I need."

Sighing, he paused. He had only made it so far as to put his boxers on. He stood, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised.

"Otis, I want you to stay. Not because I need you to. I DON'T need you to. But I want you to. Because I want you to know that you're welcome here, and that this is your apartment, too, if you need it to be."

"Wow. That's a really great argument. That you don't need me."

"Fuck you, you know what I meant."

"Yeah..."

"Please, Otis. I want to spend the night with my boyfriend."

Sighing, he relented. "O...Okay." He lay back in bed with her, letting her curl up to him.

He fought sleep relentlessly, but eventually lost. Adi awoke to him whimpering slightly, feeling him tremble.

"Otis?" She stroked the hair away from his face, jerking away when he flinched.

"N...nnn..."

"Shhh...You're okay..."

"P...Please..."

"Otis...?"

"Daddy...M...Mommy already beat me...P...Please...Please don't...I...I'm so hungry..."

The blood drained from Adoria's face.

"Daddy...N...No..." Tears rolled down Otis's face as he shook, begging. "I'll be good...Please...Ah!" Otis flinched wildly from a blow that wasn't coming. "Please don't fuck me...G...God...Please...It hurts...N...NO! NO!"

"Otis, fuck! wake up!" She shook him, begging him to open his eyes.

He screamed, flinching away. "STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'LL BE GOOD PLEASE!"

She took his face in her hands, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. "Shhhh...Shhhh...It's okay. It's okay. I promise I would never hurt you. Shhhh..."

He froze, his eyes flying open, staring into hers.

"Shhh..." She kissed his forehead. "It's okay. I'm here...You're okay. You're safe."

He stared at her, wide eyed in horror, frozen in place. His whole body was tense, like he was ready to attack.

"Relax...No one's gonna hurt you." She pulled away from him, giving him space.

He lurched out of bed, grabbing his jeans and pulling them on haphazardly.

"Where are you going? What's wrong?"

"I FUCKING knew I shouldn't have stayed. Goddammit..."

"What?"

"I FUCKING told you I didn't want to stay! You fucking made me stay and look what happened! God DAMMIT!"

"What the fuck?!"

He ran his hands through his hair, obviously extremely stressed. "Where the FUCK are my boots?! Fuck it." He started out the door, no shirt, no shoes.

"Otis, you can't drive at night! Don't leave! Where are you going?!" She grabbed his arm, pulling him back. "You'll get into an accident!"

"Let me GO, Adi!"

"You don't even have shoes on!"

"I don't fucking need them! I need to leave!"

"No! Otis, please!"

He wrenched his arm away, storming out and running to his car before she could catch up to him. Luckily, the sun was starting to peak over the horizon, illuminating the road enough for him to see.

He retched several times on the way home, eventually making it back. He headed to the pile of junk in the back yard, kicking and screaming and stabbing anything he came into contact with.


	5. Chapter 5

Adi knocked on the door that late morning, holding Otis's boots and shirt.

Baby answered the door, letting her in.

"What happened? Did you guys fight?"

"No...He had a nightmare and I was right there, comforting him and he just went batshit and left. I don't know what I did wrong..."

Baby sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong. That's what he does."

"He's fucking nuts, Baby..."

"Hey, don't you fucking shit talk my brother!"

"No, I mean...I don't know what I mean..." She sighed. "Is he here?"

"Yeah. He's around here somewhere...Go up to his room and check."

Adoria cautiously traveled the stairs, opening his door. He was sitting at his desk, sketching.

"I'm fucking busy."

"Otis."

"Didn't I chase you away, Adoria?"

"What the FUCK was that this morning? What did I do? I...I was comforting you..."

He shrugged. "Told you I didn't want to stay."

"Why!? Because you have nightmares about being abused? Who cares?! I don't! I...I just wanted to be there for you!"

"I TOLD you I didn't want to stay FOR that reason! I...I didn't want you to see that...I didn't want you to know..."

"I ALREADY KNEW, OTIS! I KNEW YOU WERE ABUSED AND I KNEW YOU WERE RAPED!" She growled. He cringed at the word 'rape'. It wasn't something he readily admitted to himself often. "I didn't care! I mean...Of course I cared, that's a terrible thing to go through at any age, let alone so young, but...It didn't make a difference in the way I think about you."

Otis turned to look at her, but didn't make eye contact.

"If that changed how I felt about you, I would have ran the moment you started flinching. I don't care. I'm willing to break through that to get to you. Who you really are."

"Yeah, you've said that."

"Then why did you leave so quickly you went barefoot and shirtless?"

Otis finally looked her in the eyes, but it was fleeting.

"You can't run this time. Stop fucking running away."

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Uhm...I guess...Because I've...wanted that all my life..."

She cocked her head, but she had a feeling he would continue.

"And...I...Saw that...and...I had that...and...It...Felt better than I imagined it would and I...Got scared..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"What? I don't understand...Why?"

"Because you have power over me now...You can take that away any time you want to."

Her face softened and she took a step toward him. He gazed at her nervously. "I don't have power over you, Otis. Because it would hurt me just as much if you took it away from me."

He scoffed. "You've experienced this before. I haven't."

"And I am so, so happy that I'm the first one you let in." She placed a hand on his chest gently, staring up at him. Her other hand crept slowly up to rest on his cheek. He still flinched, cursing under his breath at himself. Smiling softly, she stroked his cheek with her thumb. "You didn't shave today."

"Hmm-mm. Ain't been awake that long."

"I like you a little prickly." She kissed him gently, sweetly. "Don't run away from me..."

Otis nodded, their foreheads pressed together. "Okay." He murmured.

"I can hear your heart pounding, Otis..."

"Whether I like it or not, you do that to me."

She smiled hugely up at him, her eyes bright with joy. God, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

"I want you to trust me. With everything. Anything. Okay? You can tell me anything you want to."

"All that'll come..."

"Hey...I have to go to work...Can...Can I swing by later?"

"Why would I stop you?"

She shrugged. "I'll see you later then, handsome." Standing on her toes, she kissed him.

He entwined his fingers in her hair, cupping her skull perfectly as he kissed her.

She finally broke away, seemingly dazed. "S...See you later, Otis."

"See ya, mama." He smirked as she walked out of the room. He couldn't help the smile on his face, and bit his lip, nodding to himself. Damn, he finally had something.

Not long after, Baby stood behind him, giggling. "So, Adi stopped by?"

"Hn?" He tried to hide his grin, coughing lightly, but it didn't fade. "Er...Yeah..."

Baby stepped closer to him, wanting to see his face. She was afraid her brother had been hurt; she liked Adi, but if she hurt her brother, she'd have to kill her. "What'd she want?"

"Uhhh...Nothin'. Just uh...To stop by." He shrugged. God, what the fuck WAS this? Why was he still smiling like an idiot?

"Mm-hm." Baby leaned on one hip, crossing her arms, but suddenly jerked. "What the fuck're you smirkin' about?" Recognition crossed her features and she laughed. "Otis B. Driftwood, you're in love! Oh my god! You're still up here smirkin' and smilin' thinking about her! Ohhh!" She grabbed him roughly into a tight hug. "I'm so happy!"

Otis chuckled lightly. "Stop..."

"Holy shit, you're not even mad at me doing that? What the FUCK did she do to you? By the way, I know what she came here for."

"Oh, yeah? What's that, smartass?"

"You had a nightmare last night about your daddy and woke her up, she saw you at your weakest, and you thought she would think you're weak and all that so you tore out of there like a bat out of hell.

Otis sighed. "Yeah...That's...what happened." The smile finally faded from his face.

"So, what'd she say?"

"That it didn't matter. She didn't care what I'd been through...And she wanted me to trust her to tell her anything. And that she was uh...really happy that I had let her in, and whatever I had been through didn't make a difference in how she thought of me." He nodded, as if closing the statement. "So..." He shrugged.

"Aaaaah. That's why you're so happy. Someone that you have an interest in and that YOU really like has seen the worst of your life and doesn't care. And she's willing to accept you for all your past and doesn't care about it. AND that she seems to really, truly like you. Not just because you're hot."

"...I thought I was happy because I'm going to get laid tonight?"

"Yeah, okay, Otis."

"Hey, Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"...That is why..." He turned around, going back to his artwork.

"I've known you long enough, you're not that fuckin' mysterious anymore."

Otis waited eagerly for Adi to come back that night, but ended up dozing off at his work station.

She walked in to the scene: Otis out cold, his hand directly in his pallet that was filled with paint. He had been working on a beautiful scene, but had obviously tired.

Kissing his forehead, she shook him gently. "Hey, handsome...Hey...Otis?"

He moaned sleepily, raising his head. "What time is it?"

"It's midnight. Sorry it's so late."

"Hnn? Hey, Adi..." He moved his hand away from the pallet to rub his face

"No no no-ohhh..." She tried to stop him from smearing paint all over his face, but to no avail.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...stay still." She ran to the bathroom, retrieved a few moist paper towels and came back, kneeling in front of him to wipe his face off.

"What the fuck...?" He groaned, pulling away.

"Hey, come here. Stop." She cleaned the paint from his face, even as he flinched away, then off of his hands. "There." she sat in his lap, kissing him lightly. "You had paint on your hands and then rubbed your handsome face, silly man." She took his face in her hands and kissed him once more.

"Oh...Oops."

"What were you painting? It's beautiful!"

"Uhm...My lookout spot..."

"Hm?"

"It's...Where I go when I need to clear my head. Went there this afternoon." He shrugged. "It's just...MY place. Y'know?"

She nodded. "Maybe you can take me there sometime? When you're ready."

He nodded. "Yeah. Sometime."


	6. Chapter 6

Adi excitedly drove to the Firefly farm after her shift was over. It had only been 48 hours since she had seen her Otis, but she was craving those arms around her. Feeling his stubble against her cheek as he kissed her.

Mother Firefly greeted her with an excited hug. "Hello, dear!" She pulled away, smiling. "Your man is upstairs. I don't know that he'll be in the mood for too much, though..."

Adi cocked her head, blushing slightly. "W...Why's that?"

"Well, he worked all day with Rufus out in the garage. His back was killing him, poor thing..."

"Does he have problems with it?" Adi asked.

"Well...I...I think he had it broken when he was young...His daddy, y'know...And just being thrown around like he was all the time when he was so little...His back is always hurtin' him." The smile faded from Mother Firefly's face.

"O...Oh..." Adi murmured.

He went up to get a shower a while ago...I heard the water stop running, but I didn't hear him walk across to his room...You could go up and check on him."

"I'll find him." She winked, smirking. Climbing the stairs, her heart pounded. Her poor man...All he had been through, and she still didn't know the half of it.

She opened the bathroom door to quite the sight. Otis was in the tub, chest deep in water that was still steaming. His head was tilted back, and his breathing was slow. Even as relaxed as he was, his face was slightly contorted in pain. She wondered if he was asleep. But God, was he a sight to behold.

"Otis...?" She knelt beside the tub, taking his face in her hands and kissing him lightly. He startled, splashing her.

"Ah! Fuck!...Adi?!"

"Were you asleep?"

"...Yeah..."

"Awww..." She kissed him lightly again, then peppered his face in kisses. He grunted, pulling away. "Hey..."

"Scared the hell out of me..."

"You could've drowned, to be fair..."

He grunted again, rubbing his face.

"You don't feel good, do you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's not what I asked, dammit."

He peered at her in his peripheral vision, finally sighing and shaking his head. "No."

"Mama said it was your back?"

He nodded. "I'm fine. Used to it."

"Here..." She scooted behind him and began kneading his shoulders. He bristled instantly, shrugging his shoulders up.

"Ow..."

"Stop it. I know it hurts now but it'll feel better in a minute. God, Otis...You're wound tighter than a spring..." She finally got the spasm in his shoulders to release, eliciting a startled gasp from him. "There." She continued to knead his muscles. "Better?"

"Hnn..."

"Ain't you ever had anyone rub you down before?"

"No...? Why would I have?"

"Will...Will you let me?"

"I have a feeling I have no choice."

"Not really. But first..." Adi stood, slowly pulling her shirt over her head.

"Oh, god..." Otis moaned in appreciation.

Adi giggled, Smiling over her shoulder as she took off her bra.

"Hey, uh...Turn around there, mama."

"Why?" She cooed. She slowly slipped her jeans off, rising just as slowly, hands slinking down her body as she did. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Otis sitting upright at attention.

"God, you're beautiful..."

Slipping off her underwear, she slowly turned around. Otis's smirk grew as she slipped into the boiling water.

"W...Whoa..."

"Shhh..." She kissed him, letting her hands wander his water-slicked chest. He groaned in the back of his throat, wrapping his arms around her middle. "I love making you make those noises..." She whispered.

"You can make me make them all you want, sweetheart." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Not right this second. I think Mama might have a problem with us getting water all over her floor."

He sighed. "Fine..."

She rotated so that she was sitting in his lap and draped herself over him. He instantaneously wrapped his arms around her, caressing her body with a gentleness she didn't know he possessed.

"Holy fuck..." He murmured.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"N...Nothing." He kissed her head, squeezing her middle. He was so overwhelmed with his situation. Having a gorgeous woman that was willing to just lay with him in the warmth of the water, rather than fucking his brains out and leaving, someone who was willing to sit and listen to all the pain he had in his heart and still didn't run away. Someone who made his heart clench when she smiled or drop into his stomach when she laughed.

They laid in the tub together for a while, until she rose, pulling him out with her. He wrapped a towel around his waist after he had dried himself. But she pulled it away instantly.

"No, no."

He chuckled, smirking.

"Nope. I'm going to fix your back."

"Oh, fuck."

"Just relax. It's just me." She walked him to the bed. "Lie down on your stomach."

She saw fear cross his features, but it was quickly extinguished. He lay down, fidgeting to get comfortable.

"Okay. Now just relax." She straddled him and he tensed, but as she started touching him with such gentleness and affection, he relaxed once more.

He was fine until she reached his lower back, when he tensed and cried out in pain. "F...fuck!"

"Shhh...You're okay."

He growled in pain, burying his face in the pillow he was resting on. "That hurts..."

"I know...It's okay."

She saw him grip the mattress, knuckles turning white. She prayed she could work the knots and spasms out before he turned on her.

"Shhh..."

He growled back at her, biting the pillow.

"Almost done. Just...It's going to hurt, okay?"

"IT ALREADY FUCKIN' DOES!"

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry."

"Stop...Fuck, STOP!"

She pulled away, knowing how aggressive he could get, especially if he was scared or in pain. "Just breathe...Just breathe..."

"I'm fucking breathing."

"Okay..." She froze, not knowing how he would react.

"Alright...I'm sorry. G...Go ahead."

"What?"

"You can go ahead..."

"Alright..." She was astounded that he had wanted her to continue. He immediately shrieked in pain, however, as she started to work out the knots. "Ohhh...I'm sorry!"

"Hnn..." He whimpered.

Finally, she had worked out the last spasm and began to massage his back, gently and lovingly. "You have the cutest dimples on your back..." She mused. He looked over his shoulder at her with a deadpan expression, making her giggle.

"Alright, get off of me."

She did, suddenly worried.

"C'mere."

He drew her into his arms, nuzzling against her, drawing the covers over their naked bodies. She smiled hugely, letting him move her body as he got comfortable. As he settled, she kissed his forehead. "I could stay like this forever..."

"Why can't we?" He asked, crimson eyes staring into her blue.

She stammered; his sweetness always caught her off guard. He smirked, settling on her collarbone and nuzzling into her neck, arms wrapped around her.

They slumbered for a while, until Mother Firefly stepped into the room, and was beside herself with joy. There, laying with Otis was a beautiful woman who he was curled up to just as he always was his pillow.

"Ohhh...You two!"

Otis startled awake, nearly pulling the covers off of Adoria in his alarm.

"Uh...dinner is almost ready if you want to stay." She smirked, leaving.

"Fuck..." Otis muttered, rubbing his face.

"Mmm. Yes please." Adi smirked.

Smirking himself, Otis climbed on top of her and kissed down her torso.

"Oh, quit teasing me, fucker! Come on."

Laughing, Otis wrapped his arms around her and began.

When he had finished, he rolled over beside her, and she crawled on top of him.

"Whoa, hey hey..."

"Relax. It's me."

"I know. But you still can't...Not yet..."

"Okay. I think you've come pretty far just today, though, Otis."

"Hn?"

"Letting me rub your back and I was literally sitting on top of you. Sleeping all curled up to me. That's so good...You've come a long way."

"Yeah...Well..." He shrugged. "I...Uh...thought a lot about what you said."

"Yeah?" She stroked his hair behind his ear, then rested her hand on his cheek.

"Er...Yeah...I uh..." He shrugged again. "Guess I should...work on trust a little bit..."

"At your own pace. I'm fine with that." She kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Adi hadn't expected Otis to be as honest and brutally descriptive as he was when he described his past.

She had ventured over to the ranch after her shift again, wandering into the garage. Rufus saw her first and left, leaving her and Otis alone.

"I didn't know they had mechanics this sexy in Ruggsville."

"The fuck?" He turned around, smiling as he saw her. "Hey, babygirl."

"B...Babygirl?"

"Yeah. That alright?"

"Y...Yes..." She stammered as he approached her.

"For someone who's a spitfire like you are, you get all twisted up when I say shit like that."

"I do..." She admitted.

"Why's that?" He asked, sitting on the hood of the car, cocking his head.

"I just...don't expect it from you, is all. But...I...I guess I should, because of how sweet you really are."

Otis snorted. "Now don't go around tellin' people that."

She smiled. "Your secret is safe with me."

He smirked back. "Good."

She approached him slowly, moving fluidly so he wouldn't be alarmed, and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"You didn't flinch." She marveled.

"No..." He smiled softly. "I'm learnin'."

She nodded. "I'm really proud of you. That's so good."

"Huh? Proud of me?"

"Yeah! You're...You're not flinching anymore when I touch you. That's great!" She paused, murmuring. "H...Haven't you ever heard that before?"

"...No..."

"Oh..." She moved to place her hand on his hip, gently, in a gesture of comfort, but he jerked away as soon as her hand made contact with the fabric of his jeans. "W...What's wrong?"

He chuckled darkly. "Still proud of me, huh?"

"Otis..."

"I uh...Don't...like to be touched there, is all..."

"O...Okay...That's okay."

Otis fell silent for a few moments, looking down at his hands. "4 times..."

"Hm?"

"That's...the number of times I think it's been broken, anyway. Can't really tell for sure, y'know."

"W...What's been broken?"

"My hips...Pelvis, I guess." He cleared his throat. "Daddy used to...Used to get me down and really wail on me with these steel-toed boots he had...Or when he was..." He bit his lip. "When he was ah...goin' to town on me, I guess you'd say...He used to get me pinned against the headboard and...pound into me so hard I'd hear a crack...And...And I only remember feeling that pain 4 times...Pain like that you don't forget..."

She stood, frozen in awe.

He snorted. "Had my ribs busted up so many times...Y'know, one time or another I had to get an x-ray for somethin'...Think I fell from the barn'r somethin' and Mama made me go to the doctor. But my ribs are so fucked from healing wrong so many times..."

Adi shook her head in disbelief, silent.

"Daddy used to take a baseball bat and hit me with it...When it broke, he'd just stab at me with the shards of wood. Or he'd move on to something else. Mommy used to get the most kicks out of making me bleed, so she'd usually cut me or play some "game" with me...hit me in the face...y'know. But Daddy...He just liked to make me hurt. He liked seeing the big bruises on my skin. And...I mean, they're starving me, right? So my bones aren't as strong and whatever...So they're easier to break...Two weeks without food...S' the longest I ever went. I ate so little...A...And they still told me I was fat, disgusting...that I needed to lose weight so they would love me..."

Tears began to fall from Adoria's eyes, and she slowly covered her mouth in horror.

"Got shocked with a cattle prod...You ever been fucked with a cattle prod? God, that fucking hurts...Well...At least he didn't shock me while he was...I was lucky...God, that hurt so bad...Him...Always...He...He was so rough. So horrible...He...Used to use my blood as lube...So...Even though it hurt, I would always wish I would just start bleeding so it would be a tiny bit easier..."

Adi sobbed, and Otis came back to earth from his tangent.

"Adi? You cryin'?" He sighed, rubbing his face. "Aw, fuck. What'd I do?"

"Nothing. Nothing you silly man." She kissed him. "I...You...You went through such horrible things..."

"Ain't nothin' but nothin'..."

She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. She felt him stroke her hair, and nuzzled into him.

"I'm fine. I promise."

She pulled away from him, scrutinizing.

"What?"

"You don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to not be."

"Yeah. I'm workin' on that one." He smirked, peering down at her. "Maybe some day I won't be so stubborn, huh?"

She giggled. "Maybe. Doubtful, though. That's okay. You're still hot as hell."

He snorted, shaking his head.

"You done workin' on that car?"

"No. But I am for today."

She wrinkled her nose. "You need a shower."

He snorted. "Yeah, I know."

"I have your sweat on my cheek..."

"Then shower with me. Duh."

She giggled. "Yeah, because we'll actually get clean that way."

"Worth a shot, wasn't it?"

"I'll give you that." She smiled, kissing him. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, then one hand slip up her back. She broke away, and he whimpered in protest.

"Don't stop..." He whined, crimson eyes begging. She tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from, sweetie." She pecked him lightly on the lips. "But it's not as attractive when your sweat is dripping into my mouth."

Grumbling, he stood, marching back into the house to shower.

As he washed himself, Adi lay in his bed, flipping through sketch books of his that had long been filled. It was astonishing to her how much he had improved- not that he was ever a poor artist, but the transition was remarkable.

She came across an extremely weathered little green notebook, thickly bound with a clip that sealed it.

Childish hand-writing was scrawled in the book; blood stained it's edges, turning the yellow, weathered pages into gruesome portraits of the past. Newspaper clippings were crudely glued in. There were journal entries of sorts written on other pages, expressing a desire to be like normal children, or to look different, for the child's mother to stop beating him, confusion as to how his body reacted to his father's rape...

"Where did you find that?" Otis asked, startling her. He stood behind her, towel wrapped around his waist.

"I...Was just looking through your sketchbooks. This was on the shelf..."

He nodded. "Uh...I-I...I Didn't even know where that was..."

"Was that on purpose? So you would think you had lost it?"

"M...Maybe."

"Otis..."

"Just...Put it away, alright?"

"Okay. Okay..." She hesitated, debating whether she should continue. "You...You named yourself...T...they didn't even name you..."

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Yeah...Yeah, I did." He shrugged. "Gotta deal with the hand you're given, mama. No matter how shitty it is."

She stood abruptly, making him take a step back, but she quickly wrapped her arms around him, squeezing his middle.

"Oof..." He stumbled slightly, then caught himself, slowly embracing her, as well.

"Th...That little boy...was so sad...and so scared...In so much pain...So...confused...Wondered if he would survive another day..."

He pulled away, looking down at her and quirking an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Can you stop? I don't want to talk about it."

"S...Sorry...I just...want to be there for you...I want you to see the good in yourself that I see in you...I was going to say that you survived and you're so strong and...and you did it. You made it. And that's something you should be really proud of."

He shook his head. "No. YOU'RE something I'm proud of."

Dumbfounded, she stared back at him.

He wrapped one arm around her middle, kissing her. He finally broke away, pressing his forehead to hers.

She curled into his chest and he chuckled; she relished in the deep rumble of his chest as she pressed her face to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Otis spent the night at Adi's apartment again, this time of his own free will. They made love and huddled in to watch a movie together, which Otis snored most of the way through.

"Goodnight, handsome." Adi kissed his forehead. He grunted, rolling over and curling up to her like she had seen him do to a pillow, and had done to her several times already: arms wrapped around her, his face cuddled into the crook of her neck, one leg draped over hers.

"Mm..." He mumbled, pulling her closer. She couldn't help but giggle.

That night, she awoke at the beginning of a nightmare. He had begun whimpering, quietly begging his abuser not to hurt him anymore.

"Shhh...baby...baby it's okay." She stroked his face. "You're alright. I'm right here. You're alright."

"Nnn...No..."

"Otis. Otis, wake up...They're not here."

"H...Hnn..."

"Otis..." She shook him.

"Daddy, no...please...I hurt so bad...Please...It hurts so much..."

"Ohh...Baby..." She kissed his cheek. "Please wake up..."

"Daddy! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T!" He moved to thrash, but she grabbed his wrists, holding him still. He struggled against her, screaming and begging his father to stop.

"OTIS WAKE UP! OTIS!" She shook him hard, almost throwing him off the bed.

His eyes flew open as he gasped, freezing in his place.

"It's okay, Otis. It's just me. It's just me."

He stared back at her, wide-eyed.

"It was just a dream." She stroked his face. "They can't hurt you anymore."

His muscles slowly relaxed as he stared at her.

"It's okay. Are you okay?"

He nodded, slowly, still looking bewildered.

"Just settle down and go back to sleep. I'm right here, love." She kissed him lightly, then stroked his hair once she had settled. "You're safe with me." She peppered his jawline in kisses, hearing his heart pounding in his chest.

"What time is it...?"

"Like...3 in the morning, why?"

"A...After that I usually just get up..."

"Uh, no. Go the fuck back to sleep."

He chuckled, curling up to her once again and drifting off.

When Adi awoke the next morning, Otis was still snaked around her, snoring lightly.

She turned, taking his face in her hands. He whimpered in protest as she moved, red eyes drowsily peering at her in contempt. She kissed him, then left warm, sweet kisses on his forehead, each cheek, and his nose. "Good morning, handsome."

He smiled, stretching. "In all my 32 years, I think that's the best thing I've ever seen when I wake up in the morning."

She giggled, snuggling deeper into his chest.

Her phone rang, making Otis jump nearly out of his skin. Adi twisted herself away from him to answer it, then settling once more into his arms.

"Hey, mom!...I missed you too..." They talked for a while, and Otis began to become impatient. He started leaving warm kisses on her neck; light kisses, not the sultry ones he usually decorated her flesh in. He hadn't shaven in a few days- at least 3, if he recalled correctly, and his stubble tickled her neck. Eventually, Adi covered his mouth with her hand, shoving his face away from her neck. Crimson glowered at her between her fingers.

Finally, she hung up, staring back at him.

"Seriously!?"

He smirked. "Your giggle is cute."

She wrinkled her nose, shoving him playfully. "Asshole!" She climbed on top of him, lightly tickling his ribs, he struggled underneath her, laughing. She stopped to let him catch his breath, and he smiled up at her. God, it made her heart clench to see him smile- to know she made him smile.

"Hey, who're you lyin' to, me or your mom? You told me you have off today."

She smirked devilishly. "I do." She shrugged. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She kissed him, letting her hands wander his chest and abdomen. Breaking away from his lips, she began to kiss his neck.

"Mmm..." He moaned in appreciation, biting his lip.

She kissed up and down his torso, nipping at the alabaster flesh every once in a while.

"F...Fuck, Adi..." He whimpered, breathless beneath her. "I...I...Hnnn..."

"What, baby? What're you going to say?"

"I don't know..." He admitted.

"Sweetie...Just trust me, okay?"

"H...Huh?"

Adi pulled his sweatpants and boxers down over his arousal slowly, then undressed herself.

"Relax. I'm gonna make you feel good." She winked at him. He swallowed heavily, apprehension apparent on his face. She began, slowly at first, gauging his reaction.

He gripped her thighs, letting his hands gently caress her body. He closed his eyes, moaning softly.

"Ohh, You like that, sweetie?"

"Mm..." He grunted, biting his lip again. He squeezed her thighs, leaving white finger prints on her skin.

She increased her speed, and he moaned loudly.

"A...Adi!" He cried, digging his fingers into her back.

"That feel good, baby?"

"F...Fuck! F...F...Faster!"

They both screamed, her collapsing onto his chest.

"Oh, god..." He turned to her. "What're you doin' girl? Get back up there!"

"Give me a minute...Jesus...Doesn't your dick ever hurt?"

"Think about what happened to me as a child and then think about my pain tolerance."

"Mm..." She cocked her head. "Haven't you ever had anyone on top before?"

"No." He cleared his throat. "I always have to have control..."

"But...You just let me have control...?"

"Yeah, I know. That was the best sex I've had in my fucking life."

She smiled, curling up to him. "Oh, yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

"I'm gonna go shower." She winked over her shoulder.

Otis followed, smirking.

They made love in the shower, slipping somewhat until they got the right footing. They finally collapsed on each other, laughing at the bottom of the shower.

Adi rolled over to straddle Otis, kissing him. Otis's mind whirled. He had never expected his life to be like this at any point in time. Holding a beautiful woman in his arms as she kissed him, full of affection for him and more than willing to give it. She accepted him because of who he was, not in spite of his imperfections. Maybe he was worth it. Maybe he could allow himself just this one joy.

They dried themselves off and curled up to one another again, Otis lightly kissing the back of Adi's neck every so often as they dozed off and on.

Otis hadn't noticed Adi turn in his arms- he must have been asleep when she had- until she cupped his face, stroking the stubble that had grown in sweetly.

"Otis..."

"Yeah, mama?"

"I need you to hear this. I want you to understand. That I mean it."

"O...Okay...?"

"I love you."

Otis blinked dumbly, staring at her.

"I know...that that's not something you've heard often in your life. And I know you don't say it often, if ever. But you deserve to hear it. And you deserve to know that I do. I don't expect you to say it back. That'll come at your own pace. But You need to hear it. And know that I mean it. I love you, Otis Driftwood." She stroked his face, giggling, then. "You look stunned, baby."

"I...That's because I...I am..."

"Why?"

"I...I didn't expect that. I...expected the worst...B...But I got the one thing I've wanted to hear my whole life..."

"Oh...You sweet man..." She kissed him, moving on top of him again. He grunted in protest as she pressed on his chest; she realized the force behind her movement and stroked his muscles lovingly. "I love your chest...God, so much...Have I told you how gorgeous you are?"

He snorted. "A few times, maybe."

"And you still don't believe me."

"Aaaahh..."

"You will. I'll tell you enough that you'll start to, at least.

"Maybe I'm alright, if I can nab someone as beautiful as you..."

"Oh, god. I love you." She kissed him, letting her hands wander his torso. " You know, it's been four months for us?"

"H...huh?"

"Four months since we went out the first time."

"Mm...Ain't been that long, has it?"

"Yes, it has."

"Girl, I can't think straight with you touchin' me like that!"

She giggled, kissing him once more.

They made love, but this time Adi noticed a change in his body. Even though she was on top, he wasn't tense. He was losing himself to her. She swore, she even saw him smile and whisper her name.

That night, as they lay entangled in each other, he held her a little closer, kissed her head one last time before he drifted off into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Otis came home after Adi had gone to work that next day. Baby was sitting on the couch, and whipped around when she heard the door.

"Damn! There you are! You look like a fuckin' cheetah!"

He simply smirked and shook his head, depositing his bag on the floor for a moment.

"Wait...Did you just not say 'Fuck you?' Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Holy shit. Were you with Adi these past two nights?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem too enthralled."

"N...No...It..." He sighed. "It was perfect, Baby..."

Her blue eyes glittered with joy. "Yeah?"

"I...I...I had to take a step back for a minute to make sure it was real...I-I...Never...Could have imagined a moment like that..."

"Hm? You were there for two nights?"

"She told me she loves me."

Baby cocked her head questioningly; once she remembered the context of who she was talking to, however, she squealed. "OTIS!" She launched herself at him, embracing him. "OH MY GOD!"

He laughed, trying to squirm away.

"Ohhh, I'm so happy for you!"

Baby couldn't help but be jealous of Otis and Adi's relationship. Their love was storybook-like; the battered, heartless man who's been through hell in his life finds love in a beautiful princess who rescues him from his own darkness.

When Adi came running into Otis's arms and he picked her up, kissing her as the sun set behind them. Or he flirtatiously leaned on her car as she was leaving. Something had changed in him. He wasn't as angry as he was, she reasoned. He didn't lash out at her or Rufus as much when they teased him. He finally felt needed, secure in his existence because of someone else's.

She noticed, too, that Otis hadn't skipped a meal since they had started dating. Adi's affection had shown him that despite what his parents had beat into his brain about his worth and how it depended on his weight, it really didn't. And no matter how skinny or large he was, he deserved to be loved.

Adi had warned Otis that it was likely he wouldn't see her for almost a week, because the shifts she would be working would exhaust her, and she would have to go right back to work without much sleep. He accepted it, of course- that was the trouble with dating a surgeon.

He had decided to surprise her, bringing her lunch from that shitty place down the street she loved to eat at.

He was working so far out of his comfort zone his world was spinning. He had all intentions of getting in and out with as few people seeing him as possible, especially if they knew Adi. Though she had assured him otherwise, she still had a gut reaction that she was ashamed of him.

He stepped off the elevator and saw Adi walking down the hallway in front of him, hand in hand with a male physician. She was giggling, and turned and abruptly kissed his cheek.

Otis froze, dropping the bag of fast food.

He wasn't sure when or how he had gotten back on the elevator. How he had gotten back to his car, or even how he had gotten home. But as he stood in his room, rage overtook him.

How could he have been so stupid? To think that someone could love him. Especially a beautiful, successful woman. How could he have thought that she wouldn't run around on him. He was an artist and a mechanic, an albino at that- a freak. How could he expect her to stay faithful to him when he was a redneck piece of shit who's daddy had fucked him and beaten the shit out of him. He was too much work. Getting him to open up and then finding the shithole mess that he was.

He wasted 4 girls that week. Brutally torturing them and then slaughtering them in his anger and pain, splattering their blood on his walls. The mess he made didn't leave anything for artwork, as there was hardly anything left to identify as human.

He was utterly furious with himself- that he had fallen for such a fucking game. That he had let himself feel for this girl. Let her have leverage against him to use to hurt him. His pain was his fault. He had let it happen.

Adi walked into the house at the end of the week. She had given herself a day to rest, just so she would be prepared for whatever Otis would want to do.

"Hey, did you and my brother have a fight?" Baby asked as Adi crossed the threshold.

"No? Why?"

"Well...He went to see you on Monday. It's Sunday and he hasn't eaten all week, and I haven't seen hide or hair of him. He's been screaming so much I'd be surprised if he has a voice left. I think I even heard him crying...I've never heard it, so I don't know...He's crazy but goddamn..."

"He came to see me Monday?"

"Yeah...? Didn't you see him?"

"No...?" Adi sighed. "Oh, shit." She trotted up the stairs. She threw open Otis's door, not even alerting him.

He was standing in the middle of his floor, fisting his white locks and sobbing. The pained, choking sound broke her heart.

"Baby! Ohhh, baby what's wrong? What happened? Otis?"

He turned on his heels, red eyes brimming with tears that ran freely down his cheeks.

"Baby?" She took his face in her hands, and he flinched wildly away from her- the first he had in a while. "Shhh, shhhh...It's okay. What's wrong, baby? Shhh..."

"You fucking told me you love me..."

"I do. I do, sweetie. What's making you think otherwise?"

"You...You're fucking...You're fucking around with someone else!"

"What?"

"I came with fucking LUNCH for you on Monday at that STUPID fucking greasy restaurant and you were holding hands with another FUCKING surgeon and kissed him on the cheek! Don't play coy with me! I'm not as dumb as you think I am!"

"No! No, Otis listen. Listen to me. Okay?"

"FUCK you! You...You fucking TRICKED me! You...You told me you love me because you knew it was what I wanted to hear and you fucking...God you threw me aside and you..." He growled, fighting back more tears in anger and pain. "I...I don't understand what I did...I...I don't understand, Adi! I...I know I'm a freak, I know that. I know...I...I'm used and abused and hung out to dry but I tried my best for you! What the FUCK did I do wrong?! Shit...Goddammit, you...You really had me going...I thought...My life couldn't get any better than it was...and here it is fucking CRASHING down on me like I always FUCKING knew it would! And you found out that I love affection. I NEED it, Adi! And you used it as leverage to get me into your fucking trap and then you snapped it shut with me in it and left me to die, because you KNOW I need it!"

"Okay. I hear you. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but Otis. Listen to me. Listen to me, sweetheart." She stroked his hair out of his face. Even though he was upset, so upset she feared he would snap, she had never seen anything more like a work of art in her life. Tears running down his pale face, eyebrows knit in anguish, red eyes glistening with newly forming tears, white hair strewn about. "Shhhh...Calm down."

Otis panted in front of her, hands balled into tight fists that she hoped she wouldn't have to dodge.

"The doctor you saw me with- and I know exactly what you're talking about. Was in surgery with me for 12 hours saving a patient's life, okay?" Otis formed his mouth to speak, but she rested her finger on his lips. "Shhhh... Let me finish. He called his BOYFRIEND. Do you hear what I said? HE called. his BOYFRIEND, and told him. We were celebrating. I was friends with him in medical school. It was a hard surgery, and we managed to save the patient. And he held hands with me on the way to the payphone. To call. his boyfriend."

Recognition swept over Otis's features. "He's..."

"He's gay, baby."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"I can drive you to his house and you can meet him, his boyfriend and their poodle. Although, it's David's birthday, so they're probably having sex like rabid raccoons...But if it would make you feel better, we can have lunch with them tomorrow. It'll be a double date. And they'd love to meet you. I talk about you all the time."

Otis seemed to deflate as the anger left him.

"Do you want to do that?" She asked, stroking his cheek.

"N...No..."

"Okay. Come here." She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his chest. His heart was still pounding. "Shhhhh...It's okay."

"I...I really thought..."

"I know. And I'm so, so sorry that caused you that much pain. I'm so sorry, baby," She kissed him lightly. "that I hurt you...I really, truly didn't mean to. I promise I didn't."

He nodded. "Y...yeah..."

"But sweetie, why didn't you come to me? See what was going on?"

"Too furious. Too scared of what your answer would be."

"Oh, sweetheart..." She squeezed him. "Are you shaking from relief?"

He nodded. "I...I think so."

"You also haven't eaten all week; Baby told me."

"N...No."

"Okay, let's sit down on the bed." She took his hands in her's. "Y'know...You may not say I love you, but the fact that you were that upset over losing me- that says enough. I don't like what you did to yourself or your reaction to it, I'm not saying that. But it does show me how much you care." She shook a finger in his face. "But don't you EVER let me hear you call yourself a freak again, do you understand me?! You are my wonderful, beautiful, handsome man. Not a freak. And I need to get you some food before you pass out on me."

"I'm fine, mama..."

"No, you're not. Let me up." She tried to pull away, but Otis tightened his grip.

"Stay..."

She smiled softly. "Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

Otis learned to be less insecure about the hold he had on Adi- she wasn't trying to go anywhere. She wasn't going to leave at any turn. She was there for the long haul.

She stayed that night at the Firefly household, to ensure that Otis was alright.

"I love you..." She murmured, stroking his hair.

"You'll learn not to." He replied.

"What? Otis, stop. Don't you know you are worth loving? That you are an amazing person?" She sighed, nuzzling into his chest. "Someday, you'll believe me. I'll just have to keep telling you."

He smiled softly, kissing her forehead and sighing against her cool skin. "I..."

Her heart pounded. Was he about to say that he loved her?

"Mm..." He trailed off, squeezing her tighter. It didn't matter that the words hadn't formed themselves on his tongue. She knew they were there.

She rolled over on top of him, peppering his face with kisses.

"Augh! Stop! I can't breathe!" He protested.

"I love you." She said, looking deeply into his eyes. A slow smile spread across his face. He loved her, too. He just couldn't make his mouth form the words. Those words were dangerous to him. Put him at too much of a risk for being hurt.

Weeks passed, and Otis still couldn't find it in him to say those three words. For a man so fearsome and strong, it bothered him immensely that three little words could be so intimidating to him.

It was storming that night, he noted. He wished he had a phone so Adi could let him know that she had gotten back to her apartment safely. But she was from the north, he reasoned. She was probably better at driving in bad weather than he was.

The door crashed open and he jumped in his seat. Adi stood, in the doorway, drenched and shaking.

"Adi!" He bolted to her, almost skidding in the water she had splashed in with her. She clung to him desperately, and he knew with the force that she drug him to her, something was wrong.

It wasn't until a few moments passed that he realized she was shaking, not just shivering.

"Mama? Hey, mama it's okay. It's okay..."

Baby stared at him questioningly. He shook his head- he had no idea what had happened.

"What's wrong, babygirl? You afraid of a little thunder and lightning?" He tipped her chin up to look him in the eye, and noticed the blood stain across her face. "Adi!?"

He jerked away from her, stumbling and slipping on that fucking water she had brought in, falling on his ass. Blood stained her clothes, and now his, too.

"Are you okay?! Baby!? Answer me!" He struggled to his feet, taking her shoulders in his hands. She seemed so small, so withered. It scared the hell out of him.

She began to sob, but nodded.

"Is this blood yours?"

She shook her head, and he sighed in relief.

"Okay. Let's...get you sorted out." He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs, placing her at the center of his room. "I think you should get a nice hot shower..."

Finally settling herself, she spoke. "I'm fine, Otis..."

"Yeah, ya really seem it."

That adorable angry glare and a fist to the ribs got his attention.

"Oof...Hey, now. I was being nice..."

She wordlessly slid her rain slicker off, letting it drop to the floor. With horror, his eyes traced her figure. Her clothes were torn at, and scratch marks decorated her chest.

"Shit...Adi, what happened?"

"Two assholes grabbed a hold of me in the parking lot. Tried to strip me down. Take me for their own..." She swallowed heavily. "I dropped their asses. One in the throat and one in the lungs. He died a more painful death..."

Rage built in Otis's stomach. Someone had tried to take his Adi away from him. Someone had tried to take that happiness from him that he had worked so hard to build. He was furious, but also proud. His baby girl had certainly proven herself to be a Firefly girl.

"Mama-"

"I said I'm fine, Otis!" She snapped. "Nothing like you went through. I'm fine."

"Hey, just cuz I went through all that stuff doesn't mean what happened to you isn't bad..." He murmured.

She sighed, pausing, then nodded. "...I think I'm going to take you up on that shower..."

"Okay." He stepped away from her, sitting on his bed.

"Uhm...I...don't want to be alone...Please don't make me be..."

"I won't...You want me to shower with you?"

"That...That would be great..."

They stripped and showered under the warm water; Otis couldn't keep his hands off of her. He didn't make any advances, though, he simply held her body against his, letting her do as she pleased. She huddled into him, leaving a few kisses on his chest.

"I love you..." She whispered. He kissed her lightly, with more tenderness than he knew he possessed. He stared down at her, such a beautiful angel of a woman, and she was his. His heart raced- even looking as fearful as she did, like an innocent animal peering up at him with eyes quivering with tears, she was immaculate. He swallowed heavily as he stared down at her naked, wet body pressed against his. She simply smiled slightly at him, and rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.

She finished, exiting the warm sanctuary of the shower and drying herself off.

"Shit. I don't have any pajamas..."

He snorted. "Don't have to wear anything when you're sleepin' with me, mama."

"Otis...I don't want to have sex tonight..." She said, sounding exhausted.

"Don't have to." He answered, lightly resting his hand on her back.

"I'm not giving you a blowjob, either." She said, deadpanning.

"Adi. I know you're tired. I know you're still scared, whether you're trying to play it off or not."

"...How did you know that?"

"I can smell it."

A chill ran up her spine. She knew Otis killed people, but she often forgot. In moments like that, she was keenly reminded.

"Come on." He took her hand, leading her to the bed.

"If I'm sleeping naked, you have to too..."

"Feelin' vulnerable?"

"How can you do that? I hate that..." She sighed. "Yeah. And I'm sick of it already. So you have to, too."

"Alright." He lay down beside her, holding her close.

She began to sob, alarming him. He had fucked up- he would lose her. "What'd I do?" He asked, panicked.

"I don't want to live alone anymore, Otis...I'm...I'm so scared..."

He sighed in somewhat relief, pulling her closer. "Shhh...Okay, okay...You...You don't have to...You can just...You can move in here. Mama'll be overjoyed..." He hesitated.

"I...A...Are you ready f...for that?" She sniffed.

"What do you mean? In our relationship?" He snorted again. "Woman... You're crazy. We'll start packing up your stuff tomorrow, alright?"

She nodded. "Okay..."

"You're alright, mama. Just settle down, now." He murmured, stroking her hair. "Everything's gonna be alright."

She sniveled, looking up at him. He kissed her forehead. "Shhh...I'm right here, mama."

She eventually settled herself down enough to sleep, curling up to him as tightly as she could.

The next morning, when her eyes cracked open, she was surprised to still find him slumbering. He was almost always awake before she was. He looked so peaceful- she had always noticed that even when he was asleep, he looked worried or angry, but he was entirely relaxed- except for his fingers. One of his hands was resting on his stomach- it had been on her, but had wandered- his other was in the small of her back, fingers twitching, as if he was trying to stroke her back in his sleep.

"Baby..." She murmured into his chest, smiling up at him. She had to squash the urge to stroke his face- stubble had grown in on his cheeks and jaw over night, but she didn't want to disturb him. She knew that sleep didn't come easily, nor did it come every night for him.

"Mm..." he grumbled, eyebrows knitting together.

"Ohh, baby no..." She watched him fuss for a while, then settle again.

She let him sleep long into the morning, until she finally had to stir- she was getting restless and stiff.

"Nnn...What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"10..." She murmured.

"What?!" He sat up. "why'd you let me sleep that long?"

"You were so peaceful, baby..."

He let a small smile grow on his features. "Yeah, well...Some things on my mind lately..." He sighed in contentment as she straddled him, letting her hands roam his chest as she gazed lovingly down at him. "Been laid to rest."

"Oh, yeah?" She smirked, leaning down to kiss him. "Would any of that have to do with me?"

He chuckled in response. "Maybe." He admitted, crimson eyes glittering.

"Like what?" She asked, cocking her head.

One look from him said it all. He was afraid of her leaving him.

"When...I asked you that last night...That was...That wasn't me offering...Because I felt bad...That...That was me asking you to stay." He swallowed heavily, looking into her eyes with great anticipation. "And I was so afraid you would say 'no' and shrug it off."

"Otis...You stop that."

"What?"

"Being so worried that I'm going to leave you at any turn."

"I'm tryin'. I'm tryin'."


	11. Chapter 11

Moving Adi out of her apartment wasn't that hard of a job, considering she didn't have much, didn't need much.

That night, both of them were exhausted, however. They collapsed in each other's arms in bed that night, both still fully clothed.

She awoke in the middle of the night, stirring and fidgeting to get more comfortable. She felt Otis's arms tighten around her waist dramatically.

"No, mama...don't go..."

She smiled softly, stroking his hair. Her Otis was a sleep talker, and she knew when he was talking, he was in a deep sleep, but a restless one.

"Shhhh...Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't leave me..."

"No, sweetie..."

"Best thing...ever happened to me...Mama, no..."

It broke her heart that he would be having a nightmare about her leaving him, but she had no idea of the context, either. "Shhh..."

"Mm...Love you, mama..."

She froze, unbelieving of what she had heard. She debated if he was awake or not, but she couldn't think that he would just blurt it out like that if he was. "I love you, you sweet, silly man of mine."

"Rufus...get the horse..."

She giggled softly, trying not to disturb him. "Is this why you sleep in the attic? Because you're a talker? And a screamer, when you're having a nightmare?"

"Nnnn..."

She settled once more, her heart still fluttering. He had said he loved her. Although it was in his sleep, it was real. He had meant it. She knew he did love her, but it would take him time to say so. She had heard him once, and it was more than enough to make her content.

The next morning, he was still asleep again, restful and peaceful as the morning sun filtered in through the window.

"I love you." She murmured into the morning air, hoping it would elicit the same words from him in slumber. Instead, his eyes crept open and a small smile graced his face.

"Mornin' mama." He grumbled, stretching. She wondered if he could make any other popping noises as he stretched his arm.

"Good lord, Otis."

"Shut up, I'm old."

"You're only four years older than me, fuck off."

"Look at you, you can count. OHHH!" He moaned as she jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?" She asked, rubbing the area where she had just jolted.

"Mm...Not really. How could you tell?"

"You were talking."

"Mm..."

"You said you love me."

"Huh?"

"In your sleep. You told me you love me." She said, climbing on top of him again.

"Well...Mama, I do...I just...Those words can be like venom or honey...And they've always been dangerous to me."

"Oh, baby..."

"But...that's...one of the things I was talking about that was laid to rest...Set my mind at ease. When you said you'd move in...I knew...you meant it. And...when you came to me right away when you were so scared...I..."

"Of course I came to you, my big strong man. Who else was I going to go to? You're my protector, now. You're my man." She smiled."Baby, you were AWESOME that night. You were so good to me...You did such a good job." She kissed his jaw, nuzzling him lightly.

He shrugged. " I just did what I always wanted people to do for me...When it did happen."

"Well, you made me feel better. Made me feel safe." She kissed his nose. "Thank you."

"You're remarkable..." He murmured.

That day went on normally for the rest of the Firefly family as she tried to adjust. Otis worked in the garage with Rufus, and she was left to her own devices. She decided on cooking a meal for them, thanking them for taking her in.

She was sauteing onions in a pan when strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a curtain of white hair fell over her shoulder, a scruffy face pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she giggled.

"Hey, mama. What're ya cookin'?"

"Just some dinner. Won't be long till it's ready. You hungry?"

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yeah. I could eat."

She knew eating was always a tricky thing for him- some demons never died. "Well, you'd better go up and shower. You stink."

"I mean...I was outside all day. It was hot out there."

"Okay, there's literally sweat on your mustache scruff; please go shower."

"Awww, come on, mama." He nuzzled her cheek, making her squeal and squirm away from him as his sweat dripped onto her face.

"You ass!" She laughed, throwing a towel at him as he skittered away.

It wasn't long before she felt a warm palm in the small of her back. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Hey, baby."

"I think I like that better than 'you ass.'"

"Yeah? I don't know. I think that one fits pretty well."

"Ha-ha. That's not what you were sayin' this mornin'." He smirked, raising an eyebrow as his fingers danced lightly on her flesh.

"Mm. You know I don't mean it. I'm just playing."

"Yeah, I know." He answered, sighing as he wrapped his arms around her waist once more.

She shivered, goosebumps raising on her arms. "God...I love it when you do that."

"Oh, yeah?" He mumbled into her hair as he kissed her head. "Even gives you goosebumps, huh?"

"Mmmm..." She leaned back into him, tilting her head to rest on his shoulder. "I love you..."

"I know..." He answered simply, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

"Go get the plates out. Dinner is almost ready." She ordered with a peck on the lips. To her surprise, he obeyed. Something was different about his body language, she noticed. He seemed entranced by her, watching her more than he usually did. "Baby...You okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You...What're you lookin' at?"

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Lookin' at you, mama."

Her face reddened and she continued to cook. "You're extra...cuddly today."

"Am I?"

"Yes..." She peered over her shoulder at him. He simply shrugged, going about setting the table. "I'm not complaining at all, though."

That night, after they retreated to his-their- room, he simply held her in his arms in the middle of the floor, swaying lightly to the sound of the radio that Baby was playing.

"Otis...what has gotten into you?" She asked, rearing back from him.

"What? I thought you would appreciate that kind of stuff..."

"No, baby, of course I do...It's just...out of character." She answered, stroking his cheek.

He sighed, biting the inside of his lip. "I just...feel like a huge weight is gone."

"How so, sweetheart?"

"You...You're not going anywhere. And you showed that to me, by moving in. You're not trying to find a way out. You're trying to get deeper in...And I...I can't believe it's happening...I...When I came in today and saw you standing in front of the stove cooking dinner, I saw...I saw us. You and I...I want you, Adi."

She smiled softly. "Well, you've got me, baby."

"Adi..." He murmured, swallowing heavily.

She cocked her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Adi...I...I love you."

Her smile grew, and she took his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his. "I love you too, sweetheart."


	12. Chapter 12

Otis didn't mind spending nights alone, but now that he didn't have to, it wasn't really his first choice.

Adi had gone to a 'girl's night', as she had called it. She was staying over at her friends house with a few other women. Lots of wine would probably be involved, he figured. But his little tough mama didn't like wine- she liked her beer.

She had left a note on the inside of his hat- the one he knew she didn't really care for, the cowboy hat with a snake head fixed to the band.

 _Sweetie!_

 _-If I forget anything, can you please please run it to Mia's house? You know what I mean- my makeup bag or my toothbrush or toothpaste or whatever. I left in a hurry, so there's a possibility I did. You know how I am, anyway. Even if I wasn't in a hurry I probably would have forgotten something._

 _I love you sooooo so much, Otis! See you tomorrow if not sooner!_

 _-Adi_

He chuckled and sighed. She was right- she was always forgetting something or other. He wondered how she functioned as a physician with her scatter brain. Maybe that was why, though. She had to be so focused all the time, she just forgot the little things.

Sure enough, she had forgotten a few items. She had given him Mia's address and directions to her house on the back of the note, thankfully.

He sighed. The sun was down, and he would have a hard time driving, but he would do it for her.

Taking to the roads, he easily found his way to Mia's house. He had spent his fair share of time wandering the town and surrounding suburbs when he had first arrived in Ruggsville.

He approached hesitantly, clutching her bag in his hands. He could see in the wide front window a circle of women sitting on the floor, his Adi girl one of them.

He rapped his knuckles on the door a few times, then looking down at his boots. Who would have ever thought he would end up here? Bringing his girlfriend things she would need to spend the night.

The door whipped open and Adi stood in front of him, devilish smirk plastered on her face.

"I don't remember anyone calling a male stripper..."

"You wish." He snorted.

"I always do." Her smirk morphed into a sweet, excited smile. "Baby!" She grabbed him, pulling him into an embrace as she giggled. He rested his palm on the back of her neck, kissing her head.

"Hey, mama."

She craned her neck to kiss him, pulling away slightly to cup his cheek. The kiss lasted longer than he expected, and when he opened his eyes, he saw her friends staring at them.

"You didn't shave today." She commented, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I love it when you don't shave."

"Yeah, I know. You mention it every time I do." He chuckled, pecking her on the lips once more.

"Hey! Come meet everyone!" Adi proclaimed.

"Nah, I don't want to-"

"Come on. Just meet everyone and then you can go home."

He sighed. "Okay."

Adi introduced him to her friends, but she noticed him keeping his gaze down, not really making direct eye contact with them.

"This is Sadie..." Adi continued.

"Hey! I've heard a lot about you." She moved to wrap her arms around Otis in a welcoming embrace, but Otis flinched back, finally making eye contact. "O-Oh...Sorry..."

Otis felt his face redden, and Adi placed a loving hand on his back.

"Shhh..." He heard her murmur. He was sure no one else had heard it, she was good at discretely comforting him.

"Your eyes are...Your eyes are red..." Sadie murmured, a small smile spreading across her face. "That's so cool! Are they contacts?"

"What? N...No...?" Otis answered, raising an eyebrow. Why would anyone wear contacts to look like a freak?

"That's your real eye color?!" Sadie asked.

"Y...Yeah...?"

"Do you dye your hair?"

"No...?"

"Ugh, I'm so jealous! The color is gorgeous!"

Otis just stood and stammered.

"You're free now, sweetie. You can go home if you want."

"Er...Yeah, I'm...gonna go..."

"Not without giving me a kiss you're not!" She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt him gently place his hands in the small of her back, stroking up her spine. She cupped his face in her hands, pulling away for a moment. "I love you so much, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, mama." He kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

After his car had gone down the road, Mia smirked. "Damn, you weren't bluffing. He's got a really nice body."

"Oh, and that's with clothes on." Adi smirked.

"The way he looks at you..." Heidi, the more bashful of her friends spoke, "He's so in love with you it's almost tangible...You should see the way his face changes, like when he was talking to us and then when he looked at you and you started talking...He's absolutely enamored by you. He loves you so, so much..."

"But...Why did he flinch when I moved to hug him?" Sadie asked. "Is...Did he just have an accident or surgery or...?"

Adi sighed. "No, he...He does that. He doesn't...Like being touched, really. Except by me and like...his family a little bit, but uh...He...didn't have a very good childhood...At all."

"O...Oh..." Sadie whispered.

"It took me a long time to get him to where I can touch him like I can...He may seem like a big tough guy, and don't get me wrong, he is...But he's just a big teddy bear with me." She sighed dreamily. "That's my baby."

When Adi returned home, she immediately went to her and Otis's room, where he was working intently on a sculpture.

"Hey, babe!" She kissed him. "Oh! That looks awesome!"

"Mmph. Thanks."

She froze. Usually he would have had his arms wrapped around her by now, nose buried in her hair.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nothin'."

"Oh, come on. I know better than that."

He stood slowly, turning to face her. "Alright, yeah, I'm a little pissed."

"About what? I missed you too, Otis but damn, I-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not that. You know I don't give a damn about that. But..." He bit his lip, trying to form his words. "You know how I am about...physical contact."

"Yeah...?"

"And...You know how nervous I get. It would have been one thing if you just peacefully let me leave, but being thrown into a situation like that..."

"I just wanted you to meet my friends."

"It's not about that and you damn well know it woman, you're not stupid. You could've fuckin' warned me. Hey, Otis, I'm gonna introduce you if you do come. In your note."

"Is this about you flinching when Sadie tried to hug you?"

He froze, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's just a very loving person, sweetie..."

"I just...didn't expect it...Not from someone I just met two seconds ago."

"Honey..."

"And I know they asked why I flinch."

"They did..." She conceded. "But I just told them you had a rough childhood. I didn't get into it."

He nodded in response. "They ask you why you're dating a freak?"

"No. You stop that, god damn you. They thought you were hot, actually. But...they were more focused on...How obvious it is that you love me more than anything."

"Hn?"

"That you can almost reach out and touch pink clouds of smoke when we're together. They said your face completely changes when you look at me..."

"I...didn't notice."

She giggled, snuggling into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "I guess you wouldn't." She looked up at him, big blue angelic eyes full of mischief. He kissed her lightly, then deepening the kiss as she did. They weren't hungry or desperate or sloppy, they were slow, sweet and tender.

"I love you..." He murmured, barely articulating the words as he stared into her eyes.

"I love you too, Otis." She smiled back at him.


	13. chapter 13

Curiosity killed the cat, they say. But that didn't stop Adi from going to Spaulding's place anyway, despite how any time she brought up visiting the shop, Otis would scoff or growl or express his discontent in some form or another. So, she had gotten out of work and decided to journey there herself. She didn't need Otis to escort her.

Entering the shop, she was immediately captivated by it. She could easily tell what was Otis's work- it was much better than the other props that littered the 'Museum'.

"Well, howdy there. How can I help you?" The clown leaned on the counter, smirking with a little too much friendly vigor. But she squashed her timidness and sauntered forward.

"Just stopped in to see the Museum. Heard a bit about it, y'know."

"Oh, yeah? All good things I hope." He laughed, snorting a few times. Ugh, god. He was flirting with her. "Where would a pretty little thing like you hear about me, anyway?"

"Mm...Around town, y'know. The exit sign isn't exactly subtle, either."

"Hah- well neither am I, darlin'."

She wandered around the shop, peering at this or that, scrutinizing the figures and statues.

She stood abruptly, and ran into someone behind her. She gasped, drawing away. "Sorry!"

"No, no." Spaulding chuckled, wrapping his arms around her middle. "That's alright, darlin'."

Adi cringed, backing away from him.

"Aww, what's that face for, huh?"

"Come on, I just came to see the museum. I could do without all the fondling."

"Ooooh, I was just gettin started girl." He pinned her to the wall behind her, strong arms on either side of her head.

She snarled, baring her teeth and kicked him in the groin. He doubled over in pain, clutching his member. She bolted away, running headlong into something.

"Hey, mama." Otis smirked down at her as she grappled to keep from falling.

"Holy shit. Thank god you're here..."

"I don't know. You seemed to handle yourself pretty well."

"Why're you here?"

"Came to drop off a piece." He answered.

"How much of that were you here for?" She asked, fisting his shirt.

"Just about all of it. Saw him pin you, but then I saw the look of batshit crazy in your eyes and knew you were fine."

"You saw that and didn't help me!?" She swatted him.

"Hey, you don't need me to defend you. That's for damn sure. Besides, he needs put in his place by someone else. He won't lay a hand on you again." He shifted his attention from Adi to Spaulding. "Ain't that right, Cutter?"

"Nope. She's good." He grunted, peering at them from behind the counter.

Otis glared, crimson turning to fire as he stared at the clown.

"What're you dropping off?" Adi asked, pulling his attention away once more.

"Hm? Thing I was workin' on last week." He kissed her, pulling her body closer to his. "So you snuck off without me, huh?"

"Ohhhhh shit..." Cutter mumbled. "Y...You're whitey's girl...?"

Adi looked at Otis questioningly as he approached the counter. She had never seen him walk like that. There was so heavy of a threat in his gait as he swaggered to the older man-slow, serpentine- she almost flinched.

"She is." Otis answered, placing his hands on the counter. "I think that maybe, you should apologize to her for making her feel uncomfortable." His voice was low, calm. But Adi knew the power behind his speech wasn't when he was screaming.

"That was er...Very rude of me. Sorry kid." Cutter spoke warily, keeping his eyes on Otis, but glancing at her. Otis turned to her, eyebrows raised in expectation.

"That's...I forgive you." She answered, quirking one eyebrow at Otis in question.

"Alright." Otis's body language changed- no longer a threat, he relaxed once more. "Help me carry in this thing, Spaulding. It ain't heavy, but it's big."

"Alright."

The two men went out to Rufus's truck that Otis had borrowed, carting in the massive sculpture. She watched them struggle, awkwardly moving around each other.

Spaulding moved a little too closely to Otis, and she saw him brush Otis's back. Otis yelped in surprise and dropped the piece- directly onto his foot.

"AH! FUCK!" He cried out, pulling away.

"Why'd you drop it?!" Cutter yelled.

"WHY'D YOU TOUCH ME?!" Otis screamed back.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Babe, you okay?" Adi asked, resting a hand lightly on Otis's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a minute to walk it off..."

Once they finished carrying the statue in, Cutter stood beside Otis, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Otis bristled and abruptly pulled away, cringing.

"Don' you fuckin' touch me." Otis growled.

"Aw, c'mon whitey. That was years ago!"

"Fuck off I said don't touch me."

"What're you gonna do about it, huh? You won't do SHIT. All talk and no action little bitch."

"Otis! Stop." Adi pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Let's go home. Come on."

"You're a miserable cock." Otis snarled at Cutter, dragging Adi through the door with him.

Settling in for the night, she sat up in front of Otis, who was sprawled on his bed, trying to go to sleep.

"Otis."

"Hnn." He grunted.

"What's with you and Spaulding?"

"What?" Otis ventured his eyes open. "Go to sleep, Adi."

"No. What is with you and Cutter? For a guy who took you in, you sure hate him a lot."

"We just fight a lot, okay?"

"No. You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Well...Technically no, I believe you guys fight a lot. But that's not it. Why did you drop that statue today?"

"Cuz he touched me! You know how I am! Adi, Jesus why'd you wake me up for this?"

"I didn't wake you up, Otis. You were just settled. That's fair. That's believable. But he said it had been years since something happened. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing!"

"OTIS!"

"Jesus Christ, Adi just let me go to sleep."

"You're never in a hurry to go to bed. That's how I know you're lying."

"Adi...I'm not ready to talk about it yet. Can you just fucking accept that and let me get some sleep?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Yeah. Okay..." She lay down beside him, expecting him to be angry, but as he wrapped his arms around her and burrowed into her neck, she knew he wasn't.

The next morning, she drove to Spaulding's before work, busting through the door in a rage.

"Tell me what you did to my Otis." She demanded.

"Huh?" Spaulding hesitated, confused. "Aaaaah. You saw that little flinch yesterday, huh?"

"Did you fucking hurt him?"

Cutter smirked. "Did I hurt him...Well...Probably, yeah."

"What. Did you. Do."

"Well, you see...He and I got real drunk one night, yeah? And I had just broken up with Eve. You know I'm Baby's dad, right? Anyhow, I was horny...and well...He's the nearest warm body. I can pretend he's a woman as long as I can grind his face into the floor. He was too drunk, I thought he wouldn't remember. But ho boy, he did. Oh, and he screamed, too. Must've really hurt."

Adi stood with her mouth gaping. That certainly wasn't the answer she had expected.

"Wouldn't even look at me for months. Of course, I love playin' with him. Y'know. Makin' him come down from that goddamned high horse he rides."

Adi bristled. She knew the appearance Otis kept up, but she also knew how broken he really was.

"There was another time, too. He thought just because I wasn't there he could be head of the family. Yeah, right! So I put him in his place." He chuckled cruelly. "Little ass defied gravity for me again. Hope he cums for you like that, my god."

Unable to sort her thoughts, Adi ran from the building.

All day, she thought of her sweet man, and the hell he had been through. When he finally came in from the garage after she returned home, she stood and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"Mm...Hey, mama."

"Hey, sweetie." She lay her head on his chest.

"Oh, shit. What'd I do...?"

"Huh? N...Nothing, baby."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I...Went to Cutter's again today-"

"Did he fuckin' touch you? I'll kill that son of a bitch-"

"No, Otis. No...He...He told me what happened between you two..."

"W...What?"

"Th...That he assaulted you..."

"U...Uh...He...He's lyin'...Talkin' himself up. P-Pussy..."

"No, honey...I know he's not. By the way you're acting."

"I didn't-!"

"Shhhh..." She placed her thumb over his lips. "I know you didn't want it. I know you came and that's why you feel like you did. But that doesn't mean anything. I know it was horrible for you. I know you had to have been terrified. We don't have to talk about it if you're not ready."

Otis deflated, his arguments suddenly gone, taken by her.

"I do need to hug you just a little tighter tonight, though..." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

He was happy to oblige.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, Otis?" Adi shook Otis awake from a deep sleep. She felt dirty doing so; he so rarely got to actually sleep that any chance he got, she wanted him to take.

"Nn...Hey, mama...What's up?" He reached for her like a child reaching for it's mother. "C'mere."

"No, octopus. Listen to me for a second."

"I want to suck you up in my tentacles!" He laughed sleepily, still grappling for her.

"My parents are here."

"WHAT?!" He sat upright in bed.

"Thought that'd get your attention." She stated simply.

"Did you know about this?!"

"No. They surprised me at the hospital today."

"Holy shit...Uhhhh..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, baby, relax. Relax." She took his face in her hands. "Don't freak out."

"Do they even know about me?!" He stood, slightly challenging her with his body language. "Or am I a secret?!"

She crossed her arms, staring up at him. "Seriously?"

"Well, I don't know! I...I...I'm a serial killer- a successful one, mind you- and a freak, at that! An albino serial killer who was abused by his parents and has daddy issues and now you know Cutter fucked me too, and you're living in my house before we're married and we're sleeping together and...and I'm OLDER than you! And I'm...I'm a mechanic and an artist for a fucking shitty museum, you're a DOCTOR-"

"Otis. Otis." She took his face in her hands once again, kissing him lightly. "Do I have your attention?"

"Y...Yeah..."

"Okay. You're freaking out."

"Yeah, a little."

"No, a lot. Think about this. Why are you worried?"

"I just fucking TOLD you-"

"No. Why are you really worried? Think about it."

"...Worried you'll leave me..."

"Why?"

"If...If they hate me and they don't want you to stay with me and they take away their support-"

"They won't do that. They're not like that, okay? Relax."

"Do...Do they know about me?"

"Well, they said 'bring your boyfriend to dinner!' so I'll let you decide that one."

"Boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow. "That's a little childish, don't you think?"

"Do you _want_ punched in the nuts?"

"Okay, okay...D...Do they-"

"Know you're different? Yes, Otis. I showed them a picture of you."

"Fuck, Adi..."

"The fuck were you gonna do? Put fake tan on to meet my parents and put colored contacts in? Dye your hair?"

He cocked his head, considering.

"No, you idiot. You're my handsome man. Please, don't change anything about your appearance. Especially not your hair. I think I'd have a stroke." She kissed him. "Relax. They'll love you." She swatted him on the ass as she walked away. "Get some jeans on that don't make you look like you stood for target practice and a shirt that's not bloody and let's go! They're waiting."

"Hey, is it really sunny out?"

"It's Texas, you fuck nut. But if you wear that cowboy hat I'll skin your dick."

Once he had gotten dressed, they met her parents at a local bar and grille. Otis was visibly nervous, but probably only to her, Adi reasoned. She had grown so accustomed to his body language it was like her native tongue.

Her parents greeted Otis warmly- they were excited to meet him. They talked at the table and joked, Otis only speaking when being spoken directly to at first, and then warming up slightly.

Otis sat with his arm around the back of Adi's chair, thumb gently gracing her shoulders now and again as he stroked her skin lightly. Every so often, she would turn to him and smile, pecking him lightly on the lips.

Her father glanced up at a TV screen behind Otis's head, frowning at the headline. "Sons'a bitches."

"Hn?" Otis stiffened.

"Fuckers think it's okay to rape and molest kids...Should be shot and hung." He muttered.

"Oh, I know." Her mother agreed. "How can you think it's okay to hurt your children like that? It's horrible! They're innocent children. What did they do to deserve that?"

"People who beat their kids, too." Her father continued. "I don't understand it. Swatting them on the ass when they're bad is one thing. But just battering and abusing them? I don't get it. I just don't understand how you can justify that in your head."

"Like how can you want to have sex with a child? How can you think that's okay? They're...They're just babies...I mean, I know they're not babies, but..."

"I don't know, mom...I..Uh..." She glanced at Otis, who squeezed her knee under the table with a little too much force. She took his hand in hers, moving it away from her leg.

"I just...How do you think that's okay? You have this sweet little face looking up at you begging and pleading you not to hurt them anymore and you just keep pounding on them. Or raping them, that I just...I just can't even imagine. Poor little boys, especially who have no idea why their body reacts that way. So much guilt I can't even imagine...They think they're enjoying it because of what happens and they're not, and they just get so psychologically damaged and confused..."

"Uhm...A-Adi...I uh...I'm gonna get another drink, you want one?"

"Yeah, baby. Get me a Miller Lite-"

"Frosted mug. Got it." He hopped up from his chair and she grabbed him, pecking a kiss on his lips before he left.

Once he was out of ear shot, Adi spoke. "G...Guys...You...might wanna drop that conversation."

"Huh?" Her father cocked his head. "Is he alright?"

"Yes...He...He was abused...Sexually and physically...As a kid..."

"Oh, no..." Her mother sighed. "Poor thing..."

"I just...I think he's getting uncomfortable. He doesn't like talking about it- doesn't even really like thinking about it."

"I can't imagine why he would..." Her mother answered. "We'll drop it. Sorry."

"No, no! You didn't know. And don't mention that I told you. He'll be pissed."

Otis swaggered back, 2 full mugs in his hands.

"What'd you get?" Adi asked.

"A Yuengling." He smirked.

"That's a Pennsylvania beer." She smiled.

"I know. Pennsylvania's given me some good things in my life." He answered, taking a swig of his beer.

When their food came, Adi monitored Otis closely for signs of anxiety, gently resting her hand on his thigh. He ate slowly, but not slow enough for anyone to notice- except for her.

When he had finished his plate, she kissed his cheek, whispering 'I'm so proud of you' in his ear.

"Babe, can you get me another beer?" Adi asked.

"No."

She swatted his chest.

"Hey! You have to drive home!" He retorted, rubbing where she had made contact.

"Why's that?" Her father asked.

"U-uh...I uh...I...don't really...I can't really see at night."

"Oh, because-"

"Because I'm albino..." Otis finished. "if it was just me in the car, I wouldn't care, but not with her." He kissed her forehead. "Not risking my girl."

"But I want another..." Adi whined.

"We'll stop and get a six pack on the way home. If you have too many more, you'll be standing on the table singing "Rocky Top" thinking I'm from Tennessee." He quirked an eyebrow.

"That was one time!" She protested. "And it was Tequila!"

"Yeah, you were trying to kill something deep inside yourself that night..." He muttered.

"I lost a patient..." She explained to her parents.

Her father nodded. "So uh, Otis...Where are you from, if not Tennessee?"

"Alabama." He answered, wrapping his arm around Adi once more. "But uh...For all intents and purposes, I'm from Ruggsville, Texas."

Her mother smirked. "You always laughed at me for liking cowboys, Adi. And here you roped one."

Adi retorted, smirking back at her. It alarmed Otis how much she and her mother were alike. "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

Otis's jaw dropped and his face turned red. Her mother giggled, and her father shook his head.

On the drive home, Adi watched Otis carefully.

"See? That wasn't so bad."

"No, no. It was fine."

"They want us to come by the hotel tomorrow. There's a pool and they figured we could just relax."

"Mm..."

"What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Adi...I can't swim..." He admitted. "And on top of that, I don't have swimming trunks."

"I'll get you swimming trunks. And there's a hot tub there."

"I'm not...I'm not getting that close to naked in front of them."

"Why? You're fucking _gorgeous_."

"Er...No, and...I don't...I...Don't do that stuff."

She reared. "You're never embarrassed to get naked in front of _me."_

"Yeah, well...Baby told you I was abused..."

"What does-ohhhhh. Your scars." She heard him swallow heavily. "Honey, they won't care."

"But they'll ask."

"No, they won't sweetie. And even if they did, who cares? They're your badges of courage."

"I'm going to look like a fucking glo light..."

She laughed. "Yeah, because you brighten up my life."

He snorted.


	15. Chapter 15

Once they got home, Otis kicked his boots off and pulled his shirt over his head, sighing. "Well, at least that went well."

"I think it went really well. they like you."

"Oh, good." He said somewhat absently, running a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong? She asked, wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Nothing, I...I'm just tired."

"Otis."

"No, really...That...Wore me out." He said, sighing and rubbing his face.

"Ohh, honey..."

"I'm okay." He insisted.

"I think you did really well. I could tell you were nervous, but that's just because I know you so well."

"No, I mean just...Stress like that wears me out. Being...In crowds like that and...Meeting your parents just...Took it out of me."

"That's a shame, because you're looking so fuckin' fine right now." She murmured seductively, licking her lips.

"I'm not too worn out for that." He smirked.

She gently grazed her fingers over his shoulder, leaning in to kiss him. She felt his hands snake around her back, slipping his fingers under her shirt.

"I love you..." She whispered against his lips.

He kissed her forehead, smiling. She didn't always need to hear the words to know what he meant.

she pushed him against the bed, hurriedly pulling her shirt over her head and discarding it along with her jeans. She climbed on top of him, fiddling with his belt, kissing him as she struggled to undress him.

He jumped as she handled him a little too roughly in her haste to see him naked underneath her. "Sorry!"

"Jesus, woman." He slid his jeans off, tossing them aside, his boxers following suit.

"Shut up, you love it."

"No, I don't like you punching me in the dick." He grumbled, letting his hands greedily ghost her skin. He moaned and whimpered lightly against her lips as she kissed him, taking his bottom lip in between her teeth. She felt his fingers entwine in her hair and pull lightly.

As she settled on him, he grunted slightly in pleasure. She started a rhythm, grinding her hips against his.

He tilted his head back, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on her thighs. She gently caressed his face and his eyes fluttered open to meet hers.

"Nnn...Keep on ridin' mama..."

She craned her neck to kiss his, making him squirm underneath her. She let her hands ghost his chest, feeling the smooth alabaster skin.

"A-Adi..." He whimpered in pleasure as she nipped at his neck.

"What, Otis?" She purred, pulling away to look at his face.

"Mmm..." He whined, biting his lip and rearing his head back into the pillow.

"You like that?" She purred against his skin.

"O...Oh god..." He moaned, arching his back under her weight.

She could tell he was getting close by the noises he was making- whimpering and moaning in a more shrill pitch than normal. He was really into it that night for some reason or another, and it drove her mad.

She finished before he did, collapsing on his chest after he moaned loudly, but craning her neck to kiss him.

"Mm? I've never noticed that scar before?"

"Huh?" He asked, panting, disoriented.

"On your chin. What happened?"

"Oh, that's actually not from my parents. I slipped and split my chin open on a sidewalk." He recalled, rubbing the area. "I stitched myself up. Rufus passed out on me. There was blood every-fucking-where."

"Ohh, baby."

Otis sighed. "Y'know...I've had sex with a lot of women..." He chuckled as she narrowed her eyes at him. "But damn, none of 'em could make me do that."

She giggled and kissed him once more. "Don't think that's gonna get you out of going swimming tomorrow morning."

"Aw, shit." He grumbled. "Well...It was true, anyway."

That morning, Adi threw swimming trunks at Otis and drug him to the car.

"This shit ain't happenin'." He grumbled as he drove to the hotel her parents were staying at.

"Mm-hm. We'll see. Leave your gun in the car."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, seriously."

"Fine."

They chatted for a while, and then Adi changed into her suit, a sight which Otis very much appreciated.

"You uh...You really love my daughter, don't you?" Her father spoke, startling Otis. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya'."

Otis grunted in response. "Uhm...Yeah I...Uh...I really do. She's...She's really somethin' special to me."

"You can see it in your body language when she walks into a room, son. You can act like a big walkin' tall fuckin' cowboy all you want, but there's no hiding that you love that girl."

Otis snorted. "Glad to see I have your approval."

Her father shrugged. "Well, if she likes you that much you must be okay. She doesn't like much of anyone. She's like a cat."

"I hear ya on that one..." He grumbled, glancing nervously at her father and praying he didn't pick up on the innuendo.

"Baby! Where's your suit?"

"I'm good. Just...Uh...Maybe in a little bit, okay?"

"Awww, come on!"

Otis sat down in a chair beside the pool, defiantly. Adi sighed and dove in with her mother.

"You're not swimming?" Her father asked.

"Er, no...She thinks she's going to make me. But she won't."

Her father laughed. "Son, I think you've got another thing coming when it comes to her."

He and her father talked for a while, joking back and forth. Adi surfaced from the pool, approaching Otis.

"Hey, mama. What's up?"

"Can you get me a soda from the machine, sweetie?"

"Sure." He stood, giving her a quick kiss. "What kind?"

"Uhhhm...Dr. Pepper."

"If they don't have that?"

"You know what I like." She shrugged.

"Alright." As he began to walk away, she grabbed him and tried to pull him into the pool. He fought valiantly, but was eventually wrestled into the water with her. He surfaced, sputtering and shivering. "Dammit, woman!"

"Hey babe. Why don't you go put your suit on?" She smirked, sticking her tongue out at him.

He grumbled, climbing the ladder out of the pool, pants almost falling down and boots water logged. He dumped them back into the pool, then wringing his socks out. Swiping his trunks from the table and walking toward the bathroom, he heard her father.

"Otis?"

He turned to look at him.

"I hate to say I told you so..."

"We all spoil her. What do you expect?" He grumbled.

Otis reemerged wearing the new swimming trunks that Adi had bought him. She whistled when she saw him, making him blush.

"Hey, handsome." She swam over to the edge where he was climbing in.

"Don't touch me. If you want me in here let me go in at my own pace. This water is fucking cold."

"I love you!" She proclaimed, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him in, making him yelp in surprise.

Once they were done swimming, they changed out of their swimsuits and into dry clothes. Adi had known Otis would rebel, and had packed him another set of clothes.

"Adi..." Her mother murmured in the bathroom. "He's...He's got so many scars...You can't really see them until he's really close to you, but..."

"I know...Please don't mention them. He's really self-conscious..."

"He shouldn't be. DAMN that body."

Adi laughed. "Mom!"

"What?! I'm not blind!"


	16. Chapter 16

Adi noticed Otis coughing through the night off and on, but she hadn't thought much of it. His throat was probably dry or he was snoring and choked himself, there were any number of things that could have made him cough. He could have gotten her hair- or his, for that matter- in his mouth, for God's sake.

That morning, when her alarm went off to wake her up, he didn't even flinch. Usually, he woke up when she did just out of convenience- she was up rustling around and he couldn't get back to sleep, so best to just get up for the day.

She attributed it to him being awoken several times in the night and went about her routine, until she heard him burst into a coughing fit again.

"Baby? You okay?"

"Yeah. Just...A little cough is all." He rubbed his face, forcing himself to stand.

"Mm..." She observed him closely, and noticed that he was moving much more slowly and flinched when he made contact with something. "What's the matter?"

"Huh?" He asked over his shoulder.

"You winced when you put your shirt on."

He sighed. "Yeah, guess I came down with something..."

"Ohhh, sweetie."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I've had worse."

"Come here, sweetie." She placed a palm on his forehead. "Oh my God! You're burning up!"

"Aaaah." He waved her off. "I'm fine."

"Otis, you need to be in bed."

"No, I can work. Let me alone to get dressed."

"You need to rest!" She tried to push him back into the bed.

"Get out of here! I'm fine." He sputtered a few times more.

"You sound like an old car with an exhaust pipe problem."

The deadpan glare she received made her giggle, despite her concern.

"Your eyes are all glassed over, too. You don't feel good."

"No, I don't. But I've had worse and Rufus needs help."

"You think Rufus wants you hacking around the garage getting him sick?"

"You underestimate the condition of health I was in when I came here."

"I'm sure I have no idea. But come on, baby you're sick. Just rest for a day."

"You go to work. By the time you get back I'll be fine and you'll forget I was sick."

"I'm sure." She grumbled over her shoulder as she left.

When Adi returned home, Otis was slumped in front of the television with Hugo, box of tissues and a trashcan at his side.

"I'm gonna forget you're sick, huh?"

Otis sniffled before he turned to her. "I got the motor done, smartass."

"I'm sure you did."

"Can you get this germ-infested lump upstairs to quarantine? I missed half the show because of him coughin'!" Hugo protested.

"Sure. Come on, sweetie." Adi coaxed Otis up the stairs and into the bed, where he flopped like a dead fish. She sighed as she reached for his boots.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay." She pulled them off, tossing them to the side "You really feel like hell, don't you?"

"How can you tell?" He asked, flopping his arm over his eyes to block the light.

"Because you obeyed me without protest and apologized for wearing boots to bed."

"I know you hate that."

"I do, but you would normally give me a ration of shit."

"Mmm...You're right."

"That and your eyes look like two piss holes in the wind." She sighed. "I took off tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked, breaking into a coughing fit.

Adi patiently waited, stroking his back. "So I can take care of you."

"Managed fine without you before..." He grumbled, but she saw the spark of joy in his eyes as he glanced at her.

"Mm-hm. I know, sweetie. But I want to take care of you. You're my man and I want to help you feel better. Haven't you ever had anyone take care of you?"

"Yeah, Mama and Baby when I was real bad."

"Well, I'm gonna be here for you, baby. Okay?"

"You didn't have to do that..."

"I know I didn't. But I love you, remember? And what kind of doctor would I be if I didn't help my man get better?" She stroked his face lovingly.

Otis sniffled, leaning into her touches. "Guess you're right."

"I know I am. Come on, let's get some medicine in you and get you to bed, huh?"

"Aw, are you gonna quarantine me like Hugo said?" Otis pouted. "I thought I was gonna get some sugar..."

She turned to rebuke him, but taking one look at her pitifully sick man, who she knew hadn't had enough love in his life to say so and was literally begging to be snuggled at the moment, she couldn't resist. "Fine. Just...keep your plague to yourself."

He squinted back at her questioningly.

"I'm not kissing you, dummy. And you are DEFINITELY not getting laid."

"Didn't even cross my mind."

"Liar."

"Yeah..."

She returned with her supplies shortly, shoving the thermometer in his mouth before he could protest. They both watched the mercury rise.

"102...Alright. Yeah, something's kicking the shit out of you."

"Long as it's not my daddy..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Once she had sufficiently pumped him full of drugs, she curled up to him, lying her head on his chest.

"Noooo..." He whined, fidgeting around until he was comfortable, ending up with his head on her collarbone, one leg and one arm draped over her, smashed up as tightly as he could be against her. He sighed contentedly as she giggled, stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry for further depriving you."

"You heartless bitch."

She laughed outright, kissing his head. "That's me."

"Mmm...Love you, mama..."

"I love you too, Otis." She kissed his head once more. "My sweet, handsome, sexy, strong man."

"Can't you fit another one in there?" He asked, smirking up at her.

"Shut up and use my titties as a pillow and go to sleep."

"Niiiiice titties..."

"Fucker."

Otis really didn't snore all that much, but that night Adi was ready to smother him with a pillow, especially being that close to her ear. She knew he couldn't breathe through his nose, but Goddamn, he could wake the dead.

She fought her way out of his grasp to relieve herself, and when she came back, found him under a mound of blankets, two red eyes the only visible part of his quaking form.

"You left..."

"I had to piss, Otis."

"I could have frozen to death!"

"And I would have thawed you. Come here." She pulled him against her, kissing his forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"Hnnn..." he moaned, burrowing into her.

"I don't know how I made it without you..."

"Don't be a dick, Otis."

"I wasn't..." He peered up at her.

"Oh...Sorry."

"Love me so good mama..." He mumbled as he fell asleep once again.

It wasn't long before Otis woke up, throwing the covers every which way and pushing Adi away.

"Jesus christ!"

"Well, your fever broke. That's good."

"Fuck, I'm hot..."

"Yes, you are."

Another deadpan glare.

"I'll go get you something to eat..."

"No..." He grabbed her as she began to rise. "Not yet. Just...stay here a second."

"Otis-"

"I'm fine for now..." He murmured. She settled , sitting with her legs under her and peering down at him. He gently caressed her thigh, watching her carefully.

"What're you looking at...?" She asked, blushing.

"Lookin' at my girl." He continued to stroke her leg tenderly. "She's so good to me."

"You're such a ham..." She giggled, reaching to stroke his face. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Am I?"

"Yes. But I love it." She stroked his hair, gently pulling her fingers through the knots accumulating in the white locks.

"Never thought I'd have this, y'know..."

"Well, you do. And I'm never leaving."

"Really?"

"Really, baby." She kissed his cheek. "I love you too much to ever say goodbye."


	17. Chapter 17

Adi was thankful that Otis had just come down with a cold, because he recovered quickly. She truly did worry about the state of his immune system giving the conditions he grew up in, but when he resumed his normal activities, she knew he was fine.

She was thankful to be able to kiss him again without fear of catching the plague.

As she lay in bed with him, his arms wrapped around her while he read, she nuzzled into his chest.

"Hm?" He stroked her hair. "What?"

"I love you, that's all."

"Yeah?" He smirked, trying to act like he was unbothered, but unsuccessfully hiding a smile spreading across his features.

"Yes." She kissed his jaw. "I love my handsome man."

"You have your contacts out, don't you?"

"I'm not far-sighted, dumbass."

Sighing, he sat the book down on one of the tables that littered the room and began to gently caress her arm. He kissed her forehead and they both fell into the joyous lull of sleep.

She stiffened when she heard the trauma call coming in. Two patients. Bad car accident. She cracked her knuckles and tied her hair back, expecting the worst.

She hadn't prepared herself for what she did see, however. That shock of white hair being wheeled in on the gurney.

"Hey, Adi" He waved nonchalantly with his right hand, a sight that caught her off guard instinctively- her Otis was left handed. His face was bloodied, crimson pouring from his nose.

"Baby!" She rushed after him, but another doctor held her back.

"You know you can't work on him."

"But-"

"We'll take good care of him, Adoria. Go see the other patient."

The cruel irony of working on the man who had almost killed her partner tortured her. He was almost unharmed- a broken nose from his face hitting the steering wheel and some bruising from his seatbelt. He was intoxicated at noon- a chronic alcoholic with nothing to lose, no family. But he had almost done her Otis in.

Once he was stabilized, she rushed to her albino.

"Otis?!" She ripped the curtain back to where she had seen his doctor exit.

"Heyyyy, Adi."

"Ohh, sweetie." She took his face in her hands and kissed him, making him hiss in pain.

"Ooh...Watch it...That hurts."

"What happened to you?" She asked as she ran around the section, grabbing x-rays and placing them in the reader.

"Nnnn...Stop movin' so fast...You're gonna make me sick..."

"Oh jesus...Your clavicle and your scapula are broken...Oh honey..."

"My wha?" He turned his head to look at the reader behind the bed, but flinched at the twinge in his muscles. "Ohhhh..."

"I'm surprised they don't have you in a cervical collar."

"I took it off."

"Of course you did." She deadpanned. "What happened, baby?"

"Fucker ran a stop sign that I happened to be on the other side of...He was goin' fast, too. Almost flipped it."

"He was drunk..."

"Wish I was right now..." He groaned. "Aw, fuck. Rufus is gonna beat my ass..."

"Why?"

"I was in the truck...The tow truck. Aw, fuck, he's gonna pound me into the dirt..."

"I think he'll just be happy you're okay, honey."

"I don't have to stay here, do I?"

"Probably."

"Nooooo." He whined. "You're a doctor, you can take care of me, can't ya? Don't make me stay here."

Adi realized for the first time that they were doping him up to keep him calm, as well as provide some pain relief. "I'll see what I can do, sweetie. You just sit back and relax."

"I'm okay now that you're here, mama."

"Aww...My sweet man..." She gently stroked his hair out of his face. "Awww, your poor busted lip and nose..."

"I think I bit the inside of my cheek, too..." He remarked, grazing his tongue over the area.

"So you'll look like a chipmunk tomorrow."

"Mister Driftwood- Oh, shit."

"Yeah, doc this is my girl I was tellin' you about!"

Adoria smiled. Much of the staff was afraid of her because she got her work done, and she got it right- those that didn't felt her wrath. This was one of the new kids, and he hadn't gotten used to her ways just yet.

"E...Er...Yes...Mister Driftwood, you...seem to have a concussion and you're pretty banged up...So we're going to keep you over night."

"The hell you are! Adoria, tell him!"

Wide-eyed, he turned to her.

"Honey, relax. If you need to stay over night, you'll have to. It's for your own good."

"I don't want to!"

"Well, you're going to, whether you want to or not."

"Adiiiii!" He whimpered.

"You're staying here for a night. It'll be fine. I'll stay with you."

"Well...If Adi is...willing to take the day off tomorrow, you could take him home..." The doctor offered sheepishly.

"Yeah! We'll do that!" Otis replied.

"I'll leave you two to talk it over. At any rate, we're going to finish getting you patched up."

Otis nodded, allowing the doctor to work. Not without a little protest, of course, but Adi was able to manage him.

"My shoulder hurts like a bitch..." He grumbled after the doctor had left. The effects of the pain medication were starting to wear off- or his pain had gotten worse and the dosage wasn't enough to handle it.

"Sweetie..." She stroked his hair, kissing his head. "It'll be okay. You broke your shoulder...That's why it hurts."

"Nnn...And my fuckin' head hurts...Feel like I have a hangover...Can't you just take me home?"

"Honey, no. Not with a concussion. You can stay one night. You'll be fine."

"Adi. Give me the trashcan."

"What?"

"GIVE ME THE TR-" Otis's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. Adi realized what he had been asking for and rushed the trashcan under his chin. As he retched, she stroked his back, trying to soothe him.

Once he had cleaned himself up from his sickness, he lay his head against his pillow.

"Shhhh..." She stroked his forehead. "You're okay."

"Get me out of here..." He whimpered.

"No, baby. Not this time."

"I want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

"I know sweetie, but you can't. I'm not taking you home if you have a concussion and you're throwing up." She kissed his forehead gently, stroking his cheek with her thumb. "What happened? Do you remember?"

"I got t-boned. Guy ran a stop sign."

"No, I know that, but your face is busted to hell and your shoulder and ribs are broken. How did that happen?"

"Uh...So he...He hit me at kind of an angle because he tried to swerve, so it trapped my arm between the crumpled door and the seat and my head came down and smacked against the steering wheel..."

"Ohhh, my poor sweet man..."

"I'm okay..."

"Sweetie..."

"Please take me home."

"It's just one night, sweetie."

"All these strange people fuckin'...touchin' me and pokin' me and prodding me...Touchin' me..."

"Otis." Something clicked in her brain, a realization. "Oh...Honey, you're scared...Aren't you? You're scared they'll hurt you..."

"N...NO..." He grumbled, but he couldn't fool her.

"They won't hurt you sweetie. If they do, they'll have to deal with me."

He sighed shakily. "Okay...Okay..."

"I'm taking off tomorrow so I can just help you relax, okay?"

He smirked. "Help me relax, huh?"

"We'll see how you're doing. I don't want to fuck up your shoulder and you can't keep yourself up with one arm for that long."

"Just put some pillows under me, I'll be good."

"You..." She sighed. "I love you." She kissed his head.

"Hey, I have lips y'know."

"Yeah, but you fucked them up six ways from Sunday on your steering wheel. You're going to look like a pufferfish tomorrow."

Otis raised his eyebrow, thankfully, the one that wasn't stitched from being split. "Did you forget what my childhood was like? My face is pretty used to bein' busted open, mama."

Adi's heart shattered at his blatant admittance of his past. Not only that, but how nonchalant it was. "Honey..."

"What?"

"Nothing...It just makes me sad to think you went through what you did."

"Hey, it all brought me here to you, didn't it?"

She smiled hugely, taking his face in her hands and kissing him.

"Love you, mama."


	18. Chapter 18

Adi sighed as she wiped the sweat of of Otis's forehead again.

"Sweetie...I'm sorry..."

"Nothin's touchin' it..." He croaked, as if raising his voice would elicit more pain from his aching, throbbing shoulder.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry..." She stroked his hair, trying to provide any comfort she could.

"Can you..." He turned to look at her, but winced. "Can you turn the lights down?"

"Sure, sweetheart." She dimmed the lights, earning a slight sigh of relief. "Are you getting a headache?"

"Yeah..."

She sat beside him, resuming her small comforts.

"That and...my eyes are real sensitive..."

"Ohhh Because you're albino. You don't have any protection from any color in your iris against your retina."

He nodded. "Sure." Closing his eyes, he desperately tried to relax. "Bright light hurt. bad for eyes. Make stop. Better."

She settled next to him again, letting him rest his head on her shoulder.

"I wish you would be able to sleep..."

"You and me both..." He grunted. "Sleep would be the best at this point. Even if I did have a nightmare..." He rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, hon look here." She tried to move his head to a better position, making him flinch as she touched his face. "Oh, sorry sorry."

"I swear to god if you or anyone else shines a flashlight in my face one more fucking time I'll stab you and this whole fucking place to fucking death."

"No, no. That part is all over. Just open your eyes for me."

He obeyed, staring at her with a deadpan expression.

"Your whole eye is full of blood...subconjunctival hemorrhage. Your eye bled from the trauma and now it's stuck there. But it'll pass in a day or so."

"I bet that's fun looking."

"Yeah, actually." She took his hand in hers, stroking his fingers. "I'm so sorry this happened to you, honey...And I'm sorry we can't get your pain under control."

"Mm...I'll make it."

"I know. But I also know you're hurting bad enough to let me know about it, so I know it's gotta be terrible. We could sedate you..."

"Rather not..."

As more time went by, Otis became restless, trying to avoid Adi's gaze. "Hey, relax...Relax..." It was gradual, but he had begun fidgeting and now he was full-on trembling, gripping the sheets in agony and all but writhing in the bed.

"Can't..." Whimpered, and Adi drew away slightly in shock. "Somethin' about that last one must've worked because now it's worse..."

"Press your call button, honey..."

She watched his hand shake as he pushed it, beginning to sniffle.

"O...Otis...?"

"Fuck..." He growled, wrenching his head into the pillow and cringing.

"Otis...are you..."

"Adi...Just...knock me out, I can't..."

She froze as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I can't take it anymore..." He turned away, growling softly. "Shit...I can't fuckin' take this...Help me...Please..."

"Honey, shhh...Shhh...We're gonna try one more different one and if it doesn't work right away we will, okay?" She wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed his forehead, shaken. If the pain was enough to make Otis cry...

He clung to her, burying his face in her chest. She swore she heard a desperate whimper. Her shirt was so tightly wrapped around his fist that she could feel his tremors as he wept. "Help me..."

As the nurse came in, she stopped her at the door.

"I think we need to try the morphine. The other stuff isn't doing anything and we either need this to work or to sedate him because it's too much."

She nodded, eyes widening at the realization that the gruff man was brought to tears by his agony.

Adi tried desperately to comfort him in any way she could, holding him close and stroking his hair, kissing his head. Anything to let him know she was there.

"I know...I know, honey...She'll be back in a second..."

He cringed as the medication was plunged into his IV. "Fuck, that burns..."

"I know, honey. I know. Give it a minute."

It wasn't long until she felt his grip on her uncurl. "...Oh, god..."

"Oh thank God..." She sighed in relief. "Feel like a warm wave just crashed down on you?

His muscles visibly relaxed and he settled back against the bed, nodding.

She stroked his hair, leaning away to look him in the face. "Getting some relief?"

"Yeah...Took me a minute but that's much better...Bearable."

"I'm so glad, baby...You were about to climb up the damn wall or come out of your skin...Think you can rest a little now?"

She saw his eyes begin to droop as he nodded.

"I'll be right here, okay?"

Some pitiful, mumbled excuse of a 'yes' escaped his lips as he drifted into a restful sleep, leaving Adi to dote over him.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing his nose. He grunted , barely opening his eyes to acknowledge her.

He slept soundly through the night and far enough into the morning that she became concerned. He never slept this long, uninterrupted, anyway. His vitals were normal. He was fine, she knew. But there was still panic in the back of her mind.

"Sweetheart?" She cooed, gently stroking his face. "Sweetheart, can you wake up for me?"

No rousing, but she heard his gentle snoring.

"Otis, come on babe. Just open your eyes for me."

His brow creased slightly, but he continued to slumber.

"Let me see those pretty red eyes. Come on..." She lifted one lid, but no response. Fear grew in her gut and she began to fret. "Otis...Otis come on...Don't make me use trauma techniques on you...Come on..."

Curious, she reached down and gently stroked the sole of his foot. He kicked at her, growling some profanity before rolling his head to the other side. "Baby, quit it..."

"Ain't Baby, darlin'." She smirked. "You ticklish?"

"I'll fuck you up if you keep doin' that. Fuckin' hate that shit. Mother fucker..."

"You weren't waking up, sweetheart. You were scaring me."

"Mm..." He settled against the pillow again, but his eyes flew open suddenly. "Where the fuck am I?"

"Welp, your heart's working, that's for sure. You're in the hospital, honey. Do you remember what happened?"

"NO-...Wait...Yeah. Yeah, I was in an accident. Bad one." He scrutinized her fore a moment. "Did you just open my eye while I was sleeping?"

"You weren't waking up!"

"Jesus..." He chuckled, then cringed. "Ooh...Yeah, now I definitely remember."

"Do you remember last night?"

Pausing, he bit his lip, then shook his head. "No...Not much...I remember...I remember you lovin' on me...But that's about it. And the nurse had big titties." He quirked an eyebrow.

"You bastard."

"That's for opening my fucking eye."

"You were in so much pain you cried into my shirt last night."

"I did not."

"Wanna bet?"

He simply glared back at her.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy about it."

"Don't use that against me."

"I wasn't, sweetie. Come on." She kissed him. "I'm just glad we got you settled down."

"I'm glad I don't remember."


	19. Chapter 19

"You feeling better today, baby?"

"I guess..." He grumbled, turning to look at her.

"I love you sweetheart." She stroked his hair, trying to be as gentle as she could.

"I love you too." Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I want to get the fuck out of here, though."

"Yeah. But we'll have to see. You were NOT in good shape when you came in here."

He grunted in response.

"Do you still have a headache?"

"Yeah...Not bad, but...Uncomfortable."

"You'll probably have a headache for a while, since you hit your head that hard..."

"Just wish I could-"

"Good morning!" A chipper voice chattered through the room. "Oh! I didn't know Otis would be on my shift today!"

Otis squinted, trying to remember how the hell this woman knew his name.

"You don't remember me, do you sweetheart?" She asked.

"No, sorry...I'm usually good with faces and names, but...My head's a little fucked up right now. And don't...call me sweetheart. That's her thing."

"Otis, you met Sadie when you dropped my stuff off at my girls' night that one time."

"Oh. Sorry, I still don't..." He shook his head. "I still don't remember."

"That's alright. Like you said, your head's a little scrambled. I was here when they brought you in, too."

"Lucky you."

"Wow, with as much blood as you were gushing everywhere I thought you would have a lot more stitches in your face."

Otis shook his head again, closing his eyes. "No. I'm just a bleeder. I bruise real easy, too. That and because I'm so pale, it looks like there's a lot more blood than there is."

"Honey, are you going to be sick?" Adi asked, squeezing his hand.

"No. Head hurts."

"Why don't you rest a little more, sweetheart? I'll be right here."

"You won't leave?" He peered through one eye, lazily opened.

"No, hon. I have nothin' better to do today than to be with you."

"Don't wanna waste time with you..."

Her heart shattered and she leaned closer to kiss his forehead. "You're not wasting your time with me, baby. You need to rest so that we can have more quality time together sooner, okay? Now come on, my sweet man. Just rest a little alright?" She stroked his cheek gently with her thumb, her hand cupped around his face.

"Yeah, okay mama..."

As Otis dozed, Sadie went about her rounds, coming back to check on him once she had seen her other patients.

"He doing okay?"

Adi smiled at her, still holding Otis's hand in one hand, and stroking his face with the other. "Yeah. He's doin' alright. Don't worry about his blood pressure. He's always really low when he's sleeping, and high when he's awake."

"Poor guy, he really got screwed in that wreck."

"I know...My poor baby. He was in so much pain last night. Finally took a truckload of morphine to get him to sleep."

"Aww...Well no wonder, with his shoulder the way it is."

"He was actually crying, Sadie..."

"What? NO friggin' way."

"It kind of scared me. Do you know how bad it had to be for him to be crying?"

"Oh GOD..."

"As much as I hated to see him in pain...It was kind of sweet. Him clinging to me and wanting me to comfort him...He really trusts me."

"Well, that's obvious or he wouldn't let you handle him the way you do."

"That's true..." She kissed Otis's forehead. "I love him so much..."

"You're different with him than I've seen you with other boyfriends. You really love him more deeply than...I dunno. It just seems really special."

"He is."

"Did you get to see all of his bruises?"

"No..."

"His whole left side is nothing but black and blue. It looks horrible. His leg got trapped too, but he just has some lacerations on that. Nothing broken. Probably be really sore to walk on, though."

"He should probably be gotten up and around today..."

"Oh god I hope you're here for that. I don't really want to do that alone with him..."

"I will be. I'm not leaving him today."

"What do you say when he wakes up we try to get him up, then?"

"Yeah, I'll help."

If Otis had known what was coming when he woke, he would have pretended to sleep the whole day.

"Come on, babe. You gotta get up and moving."

"Oh god Adi why. I feel like a truck hit me. Oh wait." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I GOT hit by a truck."

"Yes, I know. But you need to get up and moving. Trust me. I'm a trauma surgeon."

"Yeah, yeah..." Otis mocked as he slowly moved, trying to throw his legs off of the bed. "Oh, jesus..."

"I know you're stiff and sore, honey. Come on." She gently prodded him along like she would any other patient, finally getting him sitting up on the bed. "Think you can stand?"

"I think that's askin' a lot." He grumbled, grimacing.

"Try for me, honey. Come on."

Otis slowly stood, growling in pain as he put weight on his injured leg. "Son of a bitch..."

"I know. I know."

"Augh...God, Adi..."

"I know honey. But it's for your own good."

"I hope your friend is getting a good view of my ass..." He griped.

"Eh. Your gown could be open a little more. But it's a nice enough view. A little purple, though."

Adi laughed. "Don't you have any underwear on?!"

"Cut 'em off in the ER..." He leaned heavily on his IV pole. "Jesus Christ, Adi everything hurts."

"I know, sweetie. Come here." She wrapped her arm around him, pulling him into a light embrace. She felt him sway, then felt a warm hand on her back and a kiss on her forehead. "You're the sweetest on planet earth, I swear." She tied his gown shut in the back.

"Don't tell anyone." He winked at her.

"Let's walk down the hall a little."

"I would rather jump off a cliff."

"Well, I'm walking with you, so I guess I'd be jumping with you. Come on. Let's go."

She stood by his side while he hobbled a measly distance down the hospital hallway, cringing in pain with every step.

"You're doing so good, Otis. Come on, let's go back."

"I'm humiliated by how exhausted I am..." He admitted.

"Honey, it's okay. You're recovering form an accident. You're going to be exhausted. Keep in mind, that just happened yesterday."

"Oh god, only yesterday?"

"Yep."

"How long am I going to be in a sling?"

"I don't think you want an answer to that."

"Oh, fuck..."


End file.
